Teen Titan's Battle of the Genders
by Overlord-Flinx
Summary: A war of the genders within the tower breaks out after a conflict started by Kid Flash. This story also ships Robin/Star, Raven/BB/Terra, Terra/Jericho/Kole, Flash/Jinx, ?/?, ?/?. Rated T for reasons that you will all see soon enough.
1. What have you done?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen titans.**

**This story will be a bit of a long one, so bare with. This story will be suporting lots of shipping: Robin/starfire, Terra/BB/Raven, Kole/Jericho/Terra, Flash/Jinx, ?/?**

**Hope you all enjoy**

**WARNING: This fict holds high amounts of sexist thoughts and such, be warned.**

* * *

Titan's Tower, the very symbol of heroics and salvation for the people of Jump City and all other cities that the great "T" loomed over. It put men and women at ease knowing that a heartbeat away, an elite and prestigious fighting force had only the safety and well being of the citizens they have sworn to protect on their minds. Unfortunately, the salvation they so wanted to believe in was in the legendary Justice League, not a group of hyperactive teens. But despite that, the Teen Titans did get the job done, even if at times they ran into Teen age problems time to time: fashion, reality TV, relationships, and of course –battle of the sexes.

* * *

The morning sun may have just cracked over the calm waters surrounding the Titans' island, but a spirited and furious debate. The female members of the Titans had gathered around a smug smirking speedster with his red boot covered feet perched up on the counter top of the sitting area of the living room. Argent took a step closer to his lazily sitting body and gritted her teeth. "You best be yanking my leg you nit," she warned him with her hand on her hip and a fist clenched close to his face.

His hand rose slightly and brushed her off with a small laugh. "Now now, don't get your skirt in a twist Argy, I'm just stating a fact," Argent readied to punch him when Starfire and Kole pushed her back and held her arm.

Flash smirked once more and shook his head. "See that, women are just _way_ too over reactive, men never get that way. It's DNA or something," Quickly he was hoisted off the couch and brought eye to eye with Terra's flaring visage.

"Well, then let's see if we can beat some of those DNA's out of your sexist head!" She hissed as she dug her gloved hands into the speedster's yellow spandex top.

Flash put his index finger between their two bodies with a playfully confused brow movement. "Was that an insult, a threat, or are you asking me out?" Terra dropped her jaw in disbelief and looked over at Jinx.

"Is this guy serious?" Jinx shook her head and pressed her slender finger tips to her temple. "Unfortunately, he is," She mumbled disgruntled, then walked turned to the two of them.

Her sharp nails dug into his chest and tore him off Terra's hands. Flash's playful and charming face quickly turned to worry and tenseness. "Now, babe…" He tried to start, but only was cut off as he saw the corner of Jinx's lips raise into a maniacal grin.

With a loud gulp, his eyes cringed closed. Before any of the girls could really dig into him or beat him with their powers, the main entrance slid open and a group of boys wondered in then halted at the sight before them. Slowly, the girls moved their heads and eyes over at the new entries into the room with mixed eyes of embarrassment, surprise, and annoyance. The first to break the unbearable silence was Robin with a hefty and deep throat clear. "Um, is there something going on here I should be aware of?" He asked both jokingly and serious tone and look to his face.

Jinx hesitantly let Flash down with a release of her nails from his costume, which in that moment Flash ran to the other boys and hid behind Robin with a his face more smug then before. Jinx scoffed and bit her lips. "Yeah, there is. That guy made the most ignorant and plain sexist remark at _all _the girls here," Jinx explained with a narrowing of her irritated eyes and crinkled her nose slightly.

With a peak behind his shoulder at Kid Flash, he returned to look back at the disgruntled pack of girls with worried and anxious eyes. "What did he say?" He asked with a shaky voice over what the possible answer could be.

The group of girls looked at each other with folded arms then responded together: "He said women are nothing compared to a man," Robin's heart sank at those words, and the girls' eyes burrowing deep into him so they could reach Flash.

_"Darn it, it's worse than I thought," _Robin sighed and turned to Flash who was now looking at the girls with a new found twinge of fear in his eyes. "Flash, apologize, now," Robin demanded with his signature threatening voice and eyes.

Kid Flash shrugged with another nerve racked smirk. "Hey, come on Bird Boy, let's face it. The boys here _are_ better," Kid Flash flicked his body around in a blink of an eye towards the other boys. "Come on guys, who here thinks a girl here is stronger than us?" He asked with a flex of his arms. The boys mumbled amongst themselves in a hushed tone. Some of the girls' brows rose slightly in this unexpected action. Flash smirked once more then dashed over to the giant window that over looked the field in front of Titan's Tower. "And guys, who thinks a girl here is faster than a boy here?" He asked once more with a sonic tap of his foot and crossing of his arms over his chest. Once more, the boys mumbled together except with more enthusiasm and a few nods. Finally, he dashed behind the boys near the door they entered from in a flash. "And what girl here is smarter than _any_ of us here?" The guys cheered a little and nodded.

The girls' bodies slumped a little in dismay. "I can't believe this is happening," Jinx muttered as he face turned to shock.

"It's like a bad movie," Raven elaborated in her usual monotone. Robin palmed his hand to his forehead and shook his head.

"Guys, this is insane, everyone here is just as important as the next. There's no reason to get competitive or go against each other," He explained as he looked back between the boys and girls grouped parties.

Kid Flash snapped his fingers and ran up to Robin. "That's exactly what we're going to do," He replied with a spark in his pool like eyes. He ran close to the girls, but still at a distance in case they get "vicious" again. "We'll compete to see who the better sex is!" Robin quickly looked over at him with dismay and his heart sinking more.

"F-Flash, that isn't-"

"Alright, you're on!" Jinx barked as she flipped over the couch and landing inches from Flash. "But what will the name of the game be?" Jinx asked as she inched closer to his face with a curtailing grimace across her lips.

"We'll switch events, boys choose first, then girls," He replied leaning down a little towards her as well with a smirk.

"When do we call game?"

"Whoever wins the most after 10 rounds,"

"Alright, what's the prize?"

"When the boys win, the girls have to go a whole day in just bikinis," he replied with a boyish glint in his eye as he said that.

Jinx looked over at the girls who were shaking their heads and mouthing "no" towards her. She quickly got back into Flash's face with a returning smirk. "Deal!" The girls fell to the couch with mixed groans. "But _if_ the girls win, the boys have to go a whole day in bikinis," Quickly the girls rose their heads up along with their bodies off the couch.

"I heard humiliation on the line!" Terra realized with excitement in her eyes.

Flash blinked twice as his face drooped to a plain straight face and peaked his head over at the other boys who were shaking their heads just like the girls where earlier. "Alright, Lucky," Flash started as he whipped his head back around to her face. "You're on,"

"In two hours,"

"See you then," Jinx brushed her cheek across Flash's making him shudder slightly with a playful but sinister purred.

"Not if I see you first, West!" She snapped devilishly as she returned to her group.

The girls laughed and walked out of the living room in unison. Robin shook his head and walked over towards Flash who was starting to straighten back up to his usual stature. "What have you done?"

* * *

**Review, _Re_-view, and tell your friends haha. Hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	2. The before game

**This chapter is purely to set what will happen, not much significance, but enjoy anyway.**

* * *

The girls gathered together out on the ridged edge of the island as they planned out there strategy. Jinx who sat up on the highest most stone swung her feet calmly as she called the shots to all of them. "All right girls, up there on the roof are our enemy, the most dangers enemy you'll ever face, _man_-kind," she rallied, straining the word man with a spiteful hiss.

Raven rose up slowly from the ground and lazily skimmed her eyes over at Jinx. "This is all well and good, but if we're going to do this pointlessness, shouldn't we prep a plan?" She blankly asked, looking back over at the rest of her fellow women.

"Right you are, Sunshine," quickly leaping off the rock to the rough landing below her and smirked mischievously. Raven's lips drooped a little from annoyance but continued to listen. "A plan is in order, we may know what evens we'll do," she started, tottering a finger in the air in front of her smirking visage and a hand on her hip. "But we don't know just what the boys will do."

"I'm sure I can guess a few of their ideas," Terra commented as she laid sprawled out on a flat rock surface. Jinx turned to her and pointed at her excited. "Correct you are Terra. We're smarter than a pack of slack jawed, drooling, egotistical, arrogant-"

"Jinx, the point!" Terra shouted cutting her off and shooting to a sit up position with a flick of her hair forward with her. "R-right, the point, I had a point. The point is that we're smarter than those boys, so we pretty much already know what every last one of their moves will be," Jinx explained then walked past them all to the edge of the water bed.

Slowly, her shoulders started to shake and she cackled huskily. "We will have our dominance known to all of them, we will PERIVALE!" Suddenly she laughed out of control with a heinous and high pitched cackle to it. The girls looked at one another, then shrugged and joined in on Jinx's evil laughter, most uncomfortable and unsure of why they were laughing.

* * *

Atop the tower's open flat roof, the boys gathered around in a huddle, most with panic on their faces. "Now my boys, don't worry, we're going to win this," Flash assured them with a calm demeanor about him.

"Don't worry? Dude, we might have to where bikinis!" Beast Boy ranted with a flail of his arms.

"Yes, but we won't, because we're going to win," He assured his elf eared friend with a pat on his head.

"And how are you so sure? I hate to admit it, but they do have stronger people then us, and more athletic people at that," Speedy commented matter-of-factly with a slight hand gesture to Kid Flash.

"Well yeah, they do, and we have people like you and Aqualad over there," the two of them scowled and folded their arms. "But I've already solved that problem," he reassured them with a narrowing of his eyes.

Robin sighed to himself as he leaned cross arm against one of the edgings on the roof. _"This I have to hear_," he thought to himself as he walked over to Flash. "Alright, how are you going to deal with that problem then?" Flash put a finger up to Robin's mouth and smirked.

"Uh-uh, not going to say, you'll see when the time comes," Kid Flash dashed in a blink and a blur to the furthest edge of the roof and rested one of his feet on the edge of the ledge. "You'll see boys; this day we will show the greatness that is man!" He cheered, followed by a few of the other boys throwing their hands into the air. "I won't let my boys where bikinis, my boys have enough to worry about!" The boys cheered even louder with few leaping into the air.

_"This is just stupid,"_ Robin mumbled with a shake of his head disappointed.

* * *

In the well lit and warmth of the living room, Rose peaked her head out of the fridge with a can in her hand. Taking a step back from the fridge she hit it closed with a whip of the side of her hip. "I got to tell you," she started to say as she walked out of the kitchen area and into the sitting area. "I prefer staying out of all this idiocy," snapping the can open with her finger tips she sat down on the firm couch and looked over at the boy sitting next to her.

He yawned and laid his head back on the top of the couch, letting his tousled red-blonde like hair. "Yeah, but I do feel a bit bad," Rose peaked her eye over at Geo-Force with a friendly push.

"Now why in the heck would you feel bad?" Geo-Force looked back at her and snickered.

"Because without my powers, Terra is going to wipe the island with those boys," Rose shook her head and pushed him again.

"Yeah yeah, not if Jericho body hops her," The two look at each other and shook hands.

"To neutral?" Geo-force asked. "To neutral," Rose replied as she shook his hand.

* * *

As the parties talked over their plans and actions, the sun rose higher and higher until it shown bright and whispered "two hours later". The individual teams met in front of the main doorway to Titan's Tower standing on separate sides. "Alright Flash, it's been two hours, we're all here…" Jinx glanced to the right and saw Rose and Geo-Force sitting behind a white wash steel box with two microphones resting on top of it.

"And we even have two announcers. So what's your first game?" She asked with a fold of her arms.

Flash glanced back at his boys and back at Jinx. "Alright, before we do, I'd like to be clear on that not all our members are here,"

Jinx tilted her head and frowned. "Looks like they're all here,"

"Yeah, to you it looks that way, but we're missing three, but they'll be here soon… real soon," Jinx sighed and smiled in return.

"Whatver, we want to win this soon, so shut it, and give us the challenge," Flash once again looked behind him and nodded. "Alright, since we get to pick fist –caus' we're the men- we pick an _easy _one…" Quickly dashing off and back, he brought in his hands a flag in each. "Capture the flag."

* * *

**The game is on, what will happen? Who will win? You'll see, but don't be afraid to share your thoughts.**


	3. Games afoot: round 1 Capture the Flag

**Wow, lets of people have been enjoying my story, i'm touched. ^^ But anyway, hope you enjoy this part... to tell the truth i'm not too happy with it. But i know i'll nail it down next time. Anyway, read and review... but first read.**

* * *

ROUND 1: Capture the flag. (Kid Flash Version)

"Now, because this is a little different, I'll explain it to you slowly," he started as he looked over everyone's faces.

"First off, there will only be two people in action per team in this game: one to hold the flag, and one to capture the enemies' flag," He explained as he flaunted two different colored flags in each hand, one being red, the other being blue.

He quickly grasped Jericho and pinned the blue flag to him with Jericho's face wide eyed surprised. "Now you see? He has the flag on him. Now you girls have to take it off him before we boys take the red one off your flag keeper," pushing Jericho away and ripping the flag off him he put his hands on his hips in triumph.

"So pick your catcher and keeper so we can win this already," Jinx turned away from the speedster and to her group who had started to huddle.

"Well, Brion, this looks like a glorified game of tag, first to get tagged looses, what is your take on this?" Rose asked Geo-force, but lively enough so the others would hear her.

"Rose, I have to say that I think the boys have chosen the wrong game to play with the girls. This isn't just a game about who can grab faster, it's also about whose smart enough to predict what the enemies going to do. And let's face it, the boys lack in smarts and agility in one person," He remarked taking in all the boys disappointed faces and girls justified smirks.

Rose nodded and snickered. "I have to agree, but then again, the girls pretty much lack in speed, so they better be pretty careful on whom they pick to play," Just then Jinx stepped out of the group and pointed at Kid Flash.

"We have our two players. Have yours?" She asked not really caring for an answer.

Responding with a smug nod and hand gesture to his back, Beast Boy ran up beside Kid Flash and joined him in an equally smug nod. "You and BB? This will be easier then I thought," She shook her head and waved her hand for her partner to join her.

The girls opened up as Terra walked past them all as she snapped her gloves on tighter and fixed her goggles. "It looks like the two teams are ready Rose, but who is who?" Geo-force commented as he glanced back between the two pairs.

Kid Flash tossed a red flag to Jinx, who snapped it to her collar as Flash pushed the blue flag onto Beast Boy. Rose turned to Geo-force and frowned. "Does that answer your question?"

"So it does, Rose. So it does," Quickly all the other Titan's evacuated the area as the four competitors prepped for the ensuing game. Jinx eyed down Kid Flash fiercely as he looked over his hand nonchalantly. _"He's toast,"_ she thought to herself as she stretched her arms upwardly. Beast Boy looked over at Terra nervously and feeling himself shrink as she eyed him down with determination and fire.

_"Don't panic Beast Boy, she's only going to-" _Terra's hand clenched tightly which crushing a boulder behind her to rubble made him gulp and his legs shutter. _"Crush me like worm!"_ he wined inwardly franticly.

"Alright then, enough waiting and stalling, let's get this massacre over with. Girls, to win, Terra needs to capture Beast Boy's flag off him. Boys, Flash has to take the flag off Jinx… just the flag, West," Rose explained and prewired eyeing down Kid Flash coldly.

"Who, me? Do something vulgar like taking an innocent woman's cloths off? I'm shocked you would think that," Flash retorted with a fake sorrow filled eyes. Jinx simply rolled her eyes and looked over at Rose. "Hey, Ravager, call the start please?" Rose nodded and stood up with a microphone.

"Alright, first one to have their flag taken by the enemy loses no exceptions. Ready?" Terra opened her legs wide slowly and clenched her fists tightly.

"Get set," Beast boy's right leg slowly slides backwards prepping for a flee away.

"Capture the flag!" Without waiting another instant, Beast Boy morphed to a falcon and took the flag into his beak and soared away. Terra followed suit with an explosion off the ground on a rock platform after the green bird. Kid Flash zoomed towards Jinx with a cloud of dust expanding behind his fleeting feet. Jinx yawned mockingly and side flipped around his red blurred body. Geo-Force and Rose turn their heads to one another with joy in their eyes. "Two seconds in and it games already afoot," Geo-force commented to a nodding Rose.

* * *

Terra quickly tore through the sky after the green bird, throwing small rocks at his fluttering wings. The bird evaded all the rocks franticly and dived downward to the stone and grass ground beneath them. _"Fleeing to earth, BB? Too busy trying to escape to remember my advantage," _she skimmed in her mind she aerial dived off the stone platform she was on after him.

The bird morphed to a turtle and pulled himself in as he collided to the ground, then morphing to a cheetah and dashing away as Terra pulled up a column of stone in mid air to kill her landing and launch off after him. _"Don't stop, don't look back, and you don't die!"_ Beast Boy chanted to himself as he clenched the flag in his feline mouth.

Glancing to his left for a brief moment he saw a familiar gold haired girl sitting on a stone platform waving at him. _"I just had to look,"_ he groaned as he skidded off into the other direction.

_"Cute little BB. I'll make it easy on him,"_ Terra sighed in nostalgia as she flicked her wrist.

With a sharp grasp around Beast Boy's cat foot, he fell face first to the ground. Looking behind him he saw a dome of rock pinning his paw down. "Dude!" Beast Boy wined as he reverted to his normal self and Terra drifted over his head.

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you after we win," She giggled as she leaned down to take the flag out of his mouth.

Beast Boy morphed to a snake and slithered his hind out of the stone and quickly turned to a goat and galloped off before Terra could grasp the flag. Terra frowned and snapped her fingers. "Dang, should have seen that coming!" She cursed as she continued pursuit of him and victory.

* * *

Jinx kept flipping and somersaulting around Kid Flash's blurred and annoyed dashing body. "Hold still Jinx!" He hissed childishly as he grasped out to another dodge of Jinx's.

Rolling her eyes and landing behind her she pushed his back a little. "Wally, if I hold still, it will be too easy for you. I know a big strong man like you can catch a frail, hopeless girl like me, even if I keep moving," She sarcastically replied with her back palm to her forehead dramatically.

With an unpleased frown he turned around and shot his arm out to her; only for her to press her palms onto the length of his arm and do a short handstand on it with a smirk to his eyes. "You look better upside down," She commented before flipping over his body and behind him.

With a frustrated groan he snapped his arm behind him to try once more at her flag on her collar. His hand was met by a small but soft cushioning. He suddenly became stiff as his heart sank to his stomach. _"That's… not a flag,"_ he thought fearfully to himself.

The audience watched in shock and worry for Flash's sake. "Dead man standing," Cyborg commented meekly to the others around him.

Rigidly, he turned his head around to look at Jinx. He was met by her slumped head, shaking shoulders, and clenched fists. "You," she murmured under her breath as she flung her head up revealing her eyes glowing pink. "Pervert!" She cursed as the ground around her hexed with an explosion and sent Flash flying off to the water and skipping across it like a pebble.

_"Didn't do it on purpose… but still worth it I guess."_ His body finally sunk into the water and drenched his flaming red hair and yellow costume in the water passed the city bridge.

Kicking his legs out of the water and blurring them to a sprint, he dashed across the water's screen and back to the tower. "Still got to get that flag anyway!" He yelled as he dashed faster and faster to the island.

* * *

Terra continued to slam rock after rock at the constantly morphing Beast Boy as he fled back to where they all started. Jinx started to toss hex waves over the water's bed, carving cuts and skims into the stone ground and water, all towards a quickly dodging Kid Flash. Beast Boy finally morphed to his normal form and collided with Jinx. Terra followed his lead with a loud crash and crumble of her and her stone flyer to the ground, creating a large and heavy dust cloud. Kid Flash's eyes widened as he tried to stop his running, but to no avail since he was running on slippery and unstable water; resulting in him crashing into the cloud along with the others. Everyone rose out of their positions and eyed down the cloud. "Amazing, all four players have disappeared in Terra's crash!" Geo-force chuckled eyeing down the cloud with the others.

"How is that amazing? And you're a Geomancer, so get rid of the cloud so we can see who won," Rose replied and ordered with a point to the cloud.

Nodding to her, he slammed his hand down onto the table and just like that, the cloud collapsed and revealed the four of them. Jinx was pushing on Kid Flash's face with her palms as he flailed his arms around to grasp the flag. Terra had pinned Beast Boy down with boulders to his hands and legs and was crouching over him. "Terra, not fair!" He wined again as he struggled under his stone pins.

Terra leaned down more and pecked her lips on his forehead then ripped the flag out of his gapping mouth. "We have a winner!" Rose cheered jumping out of her chair along with Geo-force and the other girls.

Waving to the crowed Terra flew up off the ground with a stone pedestal along with Jinx who had pushed a disappointed Flash to the ground. "The girls take the first round!" Rose continued as she held the mic close her lips.

Jinx, while waving to the girls' cheers looked over at Terra with a triumphant grin. "Kissed him to stop him from morphing?"

"Oh yeah," Terra responded with a laugh followed by Jinx.

Soon everyone returned to their original position and faced each other. "Alright, one point to the girls for a flawless victory, but it's time for them to choose the next event," Geo-force explained as he drew a tally mark down on a piece of paper.

"Don't worry, we won't waste any time, we already picked the next even. One of Terra's making," Jinx added in then stepping back so Terra could take the lead.

"The name of the game is one you're all familiar with… soccer." Terra smirked evilly as her loose stands draped over her right eye.

* * *

**Will anything in round one come to bite anyone in the butt? How bad will round two go? Is Raven jelous? Who knows, i do. But your input is importent, and who knows, your input may be put into the story. See you in the next part.**


	4. Lets Kick it: Round 2 Soccer

**Thanks for the views and reviews, it means alot. So i finished this part up and if i say so myself, i'm happy with it.**

**Fair worning: This whole story takes place after Ridged Start. It all deals with Terra/Jericho/Kole if you read it.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

Round 2: Soccer. (Terra's Version)

Terra stomped her foot firmly to the ground which launched a nearby ball behind her and landed it directly in front of her with a thud. "Simply a three on three game of Titan soccer; two on the field, and one in the goal," she went on explaining as she picked the ball off the ground.

"And to be fair, only one person from the previous round can play in this round. Deal?" All the boys except Flash nodded and muttered to one another.

"Alright, without further ado, let's have our two teams pick there competitors," Rose narrated as she leaned over to the microphone stand on the table.

The two teams huddled together and in moments three members emerged from there packs. From the girls, the pail Argent emerged with Terra adjusting her dirtied up cloths, followed by Starfire flying over head. The boys sent out Cyborg in front followed by Jericho hesitantly walking in step and Herald coming up from behind walked to the center. "Pretty fast readying, I like it. Well, the rest of you get off the field," Geo-force ordered to the spare boys and girls.

They quickly followed his order and went back behind the spot he and Rose where seated. "Now then," Geo-force started as he rose from his chair and stretched a little. "We're going to need a flat playing field," He commented as he clenched his left hand and rose it up. Slowly, the ground underneath the six titans shook and elevated off the ground, and in the process flattened out to a perfectly smooth and full sized soccer field.

Rose turned over to Geo-force who sat back down and smiled. "Man of many talents: Geo-Force," She snickered then turned back to the players. "Anyway, let me explain the rules: two on field for each team, one in the goal for each team,"

Terra frowned and slumped down a little _"I just said that,"_

"First to three goals claims a win, ready?" She explained as she looked over the stone platform field. "Get set," Herald and Terra readied themselves into their goal posts. "Let's kick some ball!" Rose yelled to the players. Everyone looked over at her confused except Jericho, who just looked away a little with a flush of his cheeks. "Oh you guys, get your minds out of the gutter!" She scolded while giving them the signal to start their game. With a shrug, the four players rushed to the center where a ball laid for the ready.

* * *

Before anyone could get close enough to the ball, the ball flew up into the air and directly to Starfire. Starfire looked behind her at Terra whose hands where glowing yellow as she controlled the small rocks that where propelling the ball in the air. With a soft giggle she somersaulted in the air and nailed the ball with her two legs put together and nailing it with the tip of her feet. A loud cracking of her feet to the ball sent it plumiting to the ground and crashed to the stone ground below, leaving a large indent in it and a huge dust cloud to fill in the hole and air above it a few feet away from Herald and his goal. Quickly, Starfire bolted into the dust and nailed the ball again with a spin kick which ripped open a large hole in the dust cloud and surged it past Herald and crashed into the net behind him without an effort. Everyone watched stunned and pleased, except the disappointed boys. "Amazing! Starfire has scored a point in just ten seconds!" Rose pointed out in a stunned stair and gapped jaw.

Geo-force's brows pursed lightly at the destruction of his field. Starfire quickly flew back to her side and gave Terra and Argent thumbs up. The ball sunk into the ground and in a few seconds flew back out of the ground in the center of the field. "Ball two, play!" Cyborg quickly reacted to Rose's order and ran to the ball, only to be tripped up by the ground pulling his legs into the ground.

"Aw come on! Rose, Geo, this has to be against the rules!" Cyborg shouted as he pivoted his body to the side and looked over at the two of them.

"Sorry Borgy, but we never said you can't use your powers on the field, even if you're the goalie," Geo-force informed him with a shrug and friendly smile.

Cyborg frowned and started to try and pull himself out as he mumbled to himself. Argent quickly scooped the ball up with a dust pan formed by her power then flung it up into the air high. Quickly she turned the dust pan to a large bat and smacked the ball so it flew over to Herald. Herald swung out his horn and blew it loudly, creating a rift that the ball disappeared into. The three girls' heads scanned around for his dimensional return for the ball. "Where could he have-"

"Goal!" Terra was cut off as Geo-force called a point for the boys. She swung around to just see Herald's dimensional hole closing and the ball lying inside the goal. _"Oh, so that's how they want to play it,"_ Terra thought to herself as she tossed the ball back to the middle.

"One point for the girls; one point for the boys. Ball three, let's go!" Before anyone can move, the ball was smacked by a pillar shooting out at an angle to Herald, who flinched and the ball spurred into the goal.

"G-goal?" Geo-force stammered in disbelief.

Terra smirked across the field at Herald who narrowed his eyes and grimaced at her. "Aright then, ball four, go?" Rose stated as Geo-force placed the ball in the center with his powers.

Once again, a pillar smacked the ball only for it to head towards a circular dimensional fissure. Argent quickly created a trash can in front of the hole and caught the ball in it and brought it to her. Cyborg who was still stuck in the ground shoots his energy cannon at the energy trashcan that Argent made and knocked the ball out; only for Starfire to headbutt it towards Herald and the goal. Once more he blew his horn and a fissure opened. Argent readied herself to create a stop, but was cut off by Jericho running up to her with his eyes tinting black. Argent suddenly stopped moving as her eyes turned to emerald and black. Terra quickly took that in and flung her arm up along with a boulder to stop the ball. "Damn it!" She cursed as the ball fell into the hole and landed into her goal.

"Goal, and foul on Terra for foul language!" Geo-force announced with a wagged of his finger at his little sister.

With an flustered shutter of her shoulders and a stomp she moved the ball back to the middle. "Fianly, last goal, winner takes the point, good luck and… go!" he yelled to them all. Unlike the other times, no one moved, not that Cyborg could if he tried.

Terra sized down the boys, but stopped at Jericho. _"It's a game Terra, nothing personal, he knows that. He won't be mad at this, right?"_ She thought as her hair started to stand up and waver around in a glowing golden shine.

The field started to rumble and crumble on the sides. Jericho glanced around at the other members of the team and saw that they were starting to fly off the field. Terra flung her arms forward and in that instant movement, Herald fell into the ground with a loud cry and the ball shot like a pinball as rock flipper after rock flipper smacked the ball. Before it hit the goal, Cyborg launched a beam at the ball which sent it off its course and off the field. Terra quickly hit the ball again with a boulder shooting out of the side wall and back onto the field. Terra readied herself for another hit to get a goal when she noticed to her side the same golden haired boy she was eyeing a moment ago. _"Why did I take my eyes off him!"_ She barked to herself as she flung her glowing yellow eyed head and fluttering gold hair in his direction.

He just stood there with a friendly smile and a wave. Everyone looked in disbelief at Jericho. "He's not… doing anything!" Kid Flash shouted as he flung his hands in front of him in anger.

Terra peaked a brow up in wonder of what he was doing but just smiled and nodded at him. Quickly she guided the ball to the boys' goal with a tilt of the field. "Goal! The girls win by a landslide!" Geo-force cheered along with the girls and Rose.

The boys quickly ran to the field as Geo-force returned it back to its original state. They came up to Jericho who was helping Herald out of the hole he fell into. "The heck was the Jericho, you let them win!" Flash hissed as he leaned in close to Jericho's worried face.

He shook his head slowly with a meek smile and slipped away from Kid Flash and with the other boys. "Then why didn't you –I don't know- take her over?" Jericho pointed at the boys' net which was worn down from Terra and Starfire's last two hits.

"Jericho has a point, if she got that mad from losing one goal, how bad would she be if she lost," Herald commented with a cool tone and pat on Flash's back.

With a sigh of anguish and annoyance he walked off a little. "Yeah, I got your point. Let's just… go get ready," He mumbled as he stomped off childishly.

The others followed after him except Jericho who looked over at Terra who was being praised by the girls. She looked over at him and gave him a lively wave which he timidly waved back to.

* * *

"Two wins for the girls, come on guys this isn't going to be fun if you keep this rotten game up," Rose commented as Geo-force marked the win down.

"Now then, guys, what's the name of the third game?" She asked as she looked over at the boys' gathered team.

Kid Flash dashed to the front struggling to hold a black ball cradled in to his chest. "Hah, a game of strength," he dryly replied as his legs opened wider in his desperate attempt to hold the ball. "Shot put!" He let out with a crack of his voice and the ball finally over taking him and him collapsing to the ground.

* * *

Cyborg looked all around him then tapped his finger tips on the ground in front of him. "Is anyone goanna get me out of here!" he shouted to the sky as he flailed his body around in his leg trap.

* * *

**The game's realy picking up, but be ready for a few even odder mishaps to happen. Hope to see you all in the future. And please, i'd love your input on anything and your oppinions.**


	5. Wonder Boy: Round 3 Shot Put

**Phew, was a strain on my brain, but here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

ROUND 3: Shot Put

"Now, this being a man's game, I'll break it down for you girls slowly," Kid Flash assured them ignorantly.

Jinx took a step forward with a tight fist only for Starfire and Terra to pull her back. "He's not worth it Jinx!" Terra commented as she restrained her infuriated friend.

"If you girls are done?" Kid Flash asked them with a frown.

Jinx broke from her holders and stood back again. "As I was saying, all you need to do is take this here ball, and throw it as far as you can, furthest of two throwers wins," He explained as he pointed at the shot put lying to the side of him.

"So just two people from each of your teams; pick fast so we can get this over with," instructed Rose as she lazily laid her covered side of her face on her hand.

"Quick to boredom, Rose?" Geo-force asked with a pat to her back.

"No, just shot put isn't that exciting," She replied stiffly.

Geo-force shrugged and looked back at the two teams picking their players. "We'll see if these guys can make shot put fun, like they did soccer," Rose's lips curled to a smile at Geo-force's words and nodded lightly.

"Ready!" The two teams yelled out.

"Great, so who are your-" Rose started to ask but noticed that each team only had one person stepped forward. Starfire from the girls and Wildebeest from the boys looked each other down slightly then at Geo-force and Rose. "One, I count one, which my mathematics denomination means you each are missing… one player each!" Rose snapped as her viewable eye narrowed.

Kid Flash waved her worry off with a brush of his hand. "Worry not, my silver haired fox, our second player is on his way," He relied coolly as he folded his arms.

Rose frowned and slumped down a bit. "Okay, so that's one of your three backups… so what's you excuse?" She demanded coldly as she looked over at the girls.

Starfire drifted over to Rose and cupped a hand around her ear as she muttered something to her. Slowly Rose's cold bored face turned to a pleased grin. "And I thought this game was going to be a bore, go on then," She responded to Starfire who nodded contently and flew back to her place.

Kid Flash looked back between the two. "What did she-"

"Alright, boys throw first. Geo-force, make a field again," Rose announced as she cut Flash off.

Geo-force quickly responded with a mincing of the field and creating a long stretch of stone that crossed over the water surrounding the tower. "Wildebeest, you get one throw, so don't blow it," Geo-force instructed kindly as he summoned a pedestal lift under Wildebeest and brought him up to the platform.

Wildebeest skimmed around the area and grasped down to scoop up the shot put ball with ease. "Alright Beest, just throw the ball as far as you can!" Kid Flash instructed him as he coned his hands around his mouth to elevate his voice to him clearer.

Wildebeest nodded with a grunt the stomped one of his hoof feet behind him and leaned back on it. Extending his arm back behind him he summoned up all his force and threw the ball drilling through the air and out of his hand. The ball flew strait forword and crashed to the ground a decent enough distance away. Geo-force quickly flew over to the mark and studied it. "100 feet with a 30 pound ball!" he yelled to the others.

The boys cheered and helped Wildebeest down off the throwing platform. Geo-force joined back with Rose at their seats with a smirk. Rose glanced over at him with a peaked of her silver sleek brow. "Why are you so smiley?"

"Because that ball Wildebeest just threw was 30 pounds, and it was also the same one Kid Flash was holding a minute ago," Rose quickly smirked as well and held in a snicker.

Kid Flash looked over his shoulder as his face started to burn red. _"I was being theatrical,_" He told himself as he stalked back to the boys meekly.

"Starfire, you're up," Rose informed her as Starfire drifted to the platform and lifted the ball up like a base ball and looked it over.

"I simply toss the black orb as far as I can, correct?" Jinx nodded up at her.

Nodding back she turned to face the distance of the throwing platform. Leaning back far enough that she started to lean into the air she summoned up all the power she could muster and launch the ball off with a spark of her star-bolt with it. Bolting in a blur through the air at a lob, it crashed into the ground and shattered most of the field where it landed into rubble. Geo-force exploded over to it with a grimace to check the distance again. _"Does she hate my rocks or something?"_ he mumbled to himself as he landed by the ball. "140.5 feet with a 30 pound ball!" He yelled over to the crowed, and was responded by a loud cheer of the girls.

Robin looked as Starfire returned to the girls with his hands clapping. "Whose side are you on?" Flash asked him as he cut his hands off from clapping with his hands. Robin just smirked and shrugged.

"Yours,"_ "But doesn't hurt to support all your options,"_ Geo-Force returned to his seat and picked up his mic.

"Boys, your last thrower please?" He asked as he looked over at their team. Kid Flash quickly reached into his pocket and fished out his communicator and flipped it open.

"…Yeah… right now… why didn't you get the taco when you where waiting…? I'll pick it up when you're playing… K, Thanks," He muttered as he held the communicator to his mouth.

As he shut it, the sound of a jet flying by hummed to everyone's ears. "Is that a plain?" Argent asked as she looked up into the air and saw a distant silhouette flying over.

"No, that's a bird," Kole insisted as she looked up to with all the other girls.

Jinx's eyes narrowed and she frowned frustrated. "Oh lord," she cursed as the silhouette drew closer and closer and placed her palm to her forhead.

"Girls, I'd like to introduce our special guest," Kid Flash start as he folded his arms smugly.

The figure landed to the ground between atop the throwing platform with his two feet and one fist hitting the ground cushioning his landing. "Super Boy," He introduced as he gestured his hands over to the black haired boy starting to stand up straight.

The boys clapped enthusiastically followed by a few of the girls cooing to him fondly. "Super Boy… this is turning out to be a show!" Rose laughed as she leaned back into her chair.

"Alright alright, Super Boy, you know what your supposed to do right?" Geo-Force asked as he gestured the crowed to settle down.

Taking a stretch of his arms and a torso twist he nodded to Geo-Force. "I need to throw this ball as far as I can, and in my case without hurting anyone," He replied as he cupped the ball up and tossed it lightly into the air and caught it into his other hand.

The a few girls screamed again with more fondness then before. "He's so caring!" Starfire mused as she smiled up at him.

Turning around he readied himself for his throw. Not even leaning back or anything he simply swung his arm around behind him the chucked it in front of him with a swift motion. With an explosion of sound, the stone of the platform around him shattered and crumbled with the ball disappearing into the distance. Everyone stood stunned and awed by his throw, all except Jinx and Flash. _"Second Generation: me and Super Boy… taking the win!"_ He commented to himself with a nod of his head.

_"Lucky throw…"_ Jinx grumbled as she took her communicator out and held it to her face.

"Amazing toss from Super Boy with a 30 pound ball… but sadly it hasn't landed yet so we can't measure it. But I'm sure it will make full circuit sooner or later," Geo-force c commented to Rose and the crowed in general.

"Probably, given that _monster_ toss by him. But let's have the girls' give there last thrower a turn," Rose retorted as she looked from Geo-Force to the girls.

Jinx held one of her fingers up to her for a moment before she answered her. Closing the communicator she turned to Rose and nodded. Rose nodded back and looked to the field as Super Boy dismounted from the platform. The boys cheered as Super Boy joined their huddle and accepted there pats to his back. But slowly, the cheers died down as a shadow loomed onto the throwing platform. "Ladies, and boys, I'd like to introduce the girls' final thrower," Rose announced as she stood from her chair and gestured to the field. "Wonder Girl!" Wonder Girl waved to the girls and boys back and forth with her charming grin.

Flash's mouth dropped and he groaned. "Wonder Bra!" He exclaimed with a throw of his arms forward.

"Huh, guess devious minds think alike, Wally," Super Boy commented with a friendly smile to his red haired friend.

Flash grumbled and walked off behind the boys. "I'm pleased that you invited me, Jinx. And I shall show my thanks with this throw," She picked the ball up off the ground and studied it.

Jinx smirked and gave her a thumbs-up. Wonder Girl stopped studying it and faced her throwing path: the opposite direction. "No!" The girls screamed together as she chucked the ball towards the opposite direction, which happened to be Titan's Tower.

Jinx looked at her hand nonchalantly with a whistle as the ball soared closer and closer to the many windows of the Tower. Suddenly, Wonder Girl flung her lasso around the ball and tightened it, stopping it inches from the window. "Phew," the girls sighed as she started to twirl the lasso hooked ball around above her head.

"She can't do that!" Flash complained as he turned to Rose and Geo-force.

"Oh I'm sorry, where there rules to any of these games?" Geo-force mockingly asked with a sympathetic smile.

Flash once again grumbled and turned away. Spinning the lasso above her head faster and faster she final released it like a hammer throw in the direction of the throwing platform. After a while, it crashed to the platform and rolled slightly further. Geo-force, once again, flew over to check the distance. "220 feet with a 30 pound ball!" he announced as he flew back to his chair.

The girls roared loudly and clung to Wonder Girl as she joined them on their side of the field. The cries where cut short as the sound of a distant buzz came from the distance. They all looked passed the Tower to see a small distant black spot quickly becoming bigger as time passed. "Hey, there's my ball," Super Boy pointed out cheerfully.

Robin's eyes grew wide in horror as he realized something. "Titan's Tower… is right behind the platform…" He muttered weakly as he pointed back and forth between the two.

"Yeah, so?" Flash asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

The air was filled with a loud smash and shattering of glass as the ball cut through the tower's back out the front window. "Oh, that's why," Flash realized calmly but stepped slowly away from Robin.

The ball slowly descended to the platform as it passed all three marks in the platform. "Super Boy has won the game!" Geo-Force cheered followed by the boys. Rose threw her hand in front of Geo-force, interrupting his cheer.

"Wait, look!" She ordered to everyone as she pointed into the distence.

The all looked over at the ball as it continued to fall slowly. The boys' hearts sank as the saw that the ball was drifting too far to the side and completely missed the platform. "FOUL! Throw is counted as 0 feet with a 30 pound ball due to it falling out of the messuring ground," Geo-force corrected himself.

"Meaning…" Rose started, making the boys' start to shrink down in their hearts and stomachs. "Girls win!" Rose's voice was drowned out by the girls exploding with joyful screams.

"Aww, that aint right!" Cyborg wined as he looked with the other boys at where Super Boy's ball fell.

* * *

Soon everyone calmed themselves down and faced each other after Geo-Force put the field back down. "Now then, three points for the girls, zero for the boys, who I wonder are even playing at this point," The boys groaned at Rose's words. "None the less, it's time for the girls to pick the next event," Rose gestured to the girls who had Terra step forword with a red rubber ball in her hands. Geo-force and Rose grinned as they saw Terra tapping the ball with her finguer tips.

"Don't tell me we're playing-" Beast Boy was cut off by the red ball drilling into his face and knocking him to the ground flat.

"Dodge ball," Terra continued for him as the ball bounced off his face and back to her with a loud crack.

* * *

**Love hurts, well hurts BB. lol. I crack myself up some times. Anyway, remember to give me your input, i always enjoy it, don't be shy. See you next time.**


	6. Red Crush: Round 4 Dodge Ball

**Here it is, sorry if it took to long, but my assistent neglected to keep me on task, so blame Flinx. lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy, you know the drill.**

* * *

ROUND 4: Dodge ball (Terra's version)

The boys quickly helped Beast Boy up to a limp upward stance. "BB, you alright?" Cyborg asked as he propped his arm on his shoulder.

"Momma I want my butter cup," Beast Boy rambled as his head fell limply.

Terra rolled her eyes and giggled to herself as she handled the red ball. "Sorry, but I'm going to move onto the rules of my game," She explained as she stepped slightly forward so she was in the middle.

"I'm sure you know the rules basics: you get hit by a ball that didn't hit the ground, you're out. You catch a ball in the air, the thrower is out and you get to bring one of your outs in. Finally, only four players per team, and there will only be one round," She continued to explain as she tossed the ball from one hand to the next.

"Fun, sudden death right from the start. But Terra, can I add a rule?" Geo-force asked as he leaned onto his steel table.

Terra shrugged and tossed the ball at him with a drill. "I don't see why not," She responded as he caught it with a loud slap to his hand.

Putting the ball down, he smirked with success. "Just that Super Boy doesn't play," He replied calmly. Super Boy nodded and walked behind Geo-force and Rose's stand.

"For the interest of public safety-" he started as he looked up at the recently shattered window and broken wall. "It's best I sit out," He accepted with a nervous chuckle.

The boys nodded with mixed emotions, except Kid Flash who just grumbled childishly. "That aside, we need four players each up on the playing field. And a playing field up for a playing field," Rose explained as she nudged Geo-Force.

Once more, he stood up and rose his hands up. With his hands, two walls appeared to simulate the ends of the court and summoned up a small divot down the center. "A bit shabby, but good by your standards," she complimented him as he sat back down.

With a frown he folded his arms and turned away slightly. "We're ready," Terra announced to the two of them who looked over at the two different teams on the different sides of the field.

The girls had Terra, Raven, Jinx, and Argent prepping on the right side of the field with leg stretches and neck knuckle cracks. The boys had Beast Boy, Kid Flash, and Herald on the field preparing in their own ways. But in the back of the court, Jericho stood nervously as he fidgeted his fingers against each other. "Alright, girls: Terra, Jinx, Argent, Raven. Boys: Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Herald… Jericho?" Rose announced but with confusion on Jericho.

"Yeah, why not, he's quick on his feet. Not as quick as _me_, but you get it," Flash replied as he pulled Jericho further onto the court away from the wall.

"Okay? Now then, let me clear up the rules: you get hit by an air born ball you're out, you catch a ball your safe and the thrower is out, you also can bring a player in if you catch it. The ball is only out if it hits the ground. Final rule, one round, no redoes. Got it?" Rose explained as she looked between the two teams. Seeing their nod, she gave Geo-force the okay to start the game.

"Get ready," Geo-force started as he rose from his chair. "Get set," flinging his hand up the divot in the ground opened slightly and four balls flew out of it. "Let's crush some face!" He shouted out to all of them as he sat down with a joyful spark in his eyes.

"Crush?" Beast Boy asked with a crack of his voice.

Before the balls could drop to the ground, Kid Flash dashed across the divot in the ground and scooped all the balls. Quickly he tossed one to each of the boys and stood up front of all of his team. "Alright boys, try not to mess up their faces too much, they need them," He ordered to the boys behind him.

Herald tossed the ball with as much force as he could muster at Raven who just turned to darkness and had the ball fly through 'her'. Jericho looked the ball over then rolled it over towards Jinx gently, who just placed her foot on top of it with a smirk at Kid Flash. Kid Flash growled at Jericho who looked away sadly. _"I should reconsider my judgment…"_ he mumbled as he dashed to the back of the court.

Dashing back all the way to the center of the court he drilled the ball right at Argent with a loud boom as it left his hand. Argent's eyes shrank as it flew right at her face. "Bloody he—" the ball smacked into her face as it rang into the sky with a dry echoing crack, sending her to the ground flat.

"Argent, off the field!" Rose ordered with an "out" gesture at her. Argent laid there eyes shut and mouth wide motionless. "Alright, Starfire, get her off the field," Starfire quickly picked her off the floor and took her back to the side lines.

"Wasn't that harsh, dude?" Beast Boy asked as he tottered the ball in his hands.

Kid Flash looked over at him with a raise of his eye brow. "You want to where a bikini?" Beast Boy quickly turned to a gorilla and flung it harshly at Raven who, once again, turned to darkness and had it phase through her.

Raven narrowed her eyes as the two balls that went behind her flew off the ground with sparks of her dark energy surrounding them. "So, Beast Boy, you want to play hard ball?" Raven coldly asked with her eyes glowing white.

Then the two balls burst from her control directly at Beast Boy like two torpedoes. Beast Boy screamed and cowered with his hands over his head shaking. Quickly as Jericho saw this, his eyes turned black and green and he body hopped Beast Boy and tore him away from where he was standing, narrowly dodging the ball then hopping out of him again. "Dude thanks," He thanked as he looked up at Jericho's smiling face.

As the two balls continued to fly on the boys' court, Herald blew his horn and sucked the two balls into its dimension. Blowing again, he re-summoned them on the ground of their court. "Yeah, nice going there Raven," Terra commented with a roll of her eyes but still looking at the boys team.

Just then a black aura covered ball smacked Terra upside the head. Raven and Terra glared at one another coldly but was cut short by Jinx cutting between the two of them. "Girls! We have a game to win!" The two turned away with grumbles but nodded.

"OUT!" Rose shouted over the field.

The girls looked over to her with confusion. "Who?" They asked and where responded with her pointing at Terra.

"You where hit by an air born ball, you're out," Rose clarified as Terra stood there mouth gapped.

"That's bull sh—"

"Hey, you already have one foul, you want another?" Rose warned her sternly.

Terra then stomped off the field, which shook the earth roughly. "Two to four, you girls want to give up before this gets ugly?" Jinx turned over to Kid Flash as he finished talking with a ball in his hands then frowned.

He slowly leaned back with his ball out in back of him ready for a throw when Jinx smirked and her eyes flashed pink. The ground under him quickly crumbled and he fell into it up to his arm pits. "Woops, must be karma, Wally, or bad luck," She said as she lifted up the ball at her feet and walked up to the throwing line, a foot away from Kid Flash.

"N-now Jinx, we can talk about this," He stammered as he desperately tried to get out of the hole.

She put one of her finger tips to her lips then shook her head. "Naa, this is better," She replied as she belted the ball downward onto the top of his head.

"Out! Flash, off the field!" Rose ordered as she thumb sighed him out.

Geo-force manced the ground around him open and shot him to the side lines. Raising his head slowly he looked at the three other boys on the field. "Guys, we had two balls on our side! Where was my protection?" The guys looked at one another then quickly scrambled around, Beast Boy and Herald picking up a ball.

"Sorry dude, but we wanted to live," Beast Boy answered with a shake to his voice and a small laugh.

Flash slammed his head back to the ground and robbed his bumped head lazily. "You thought a girl would kill you? That's unlikely," just then a ball slammed into the side of his hip and knocked him off the stone slab he was laying on.

Quickly he stood up and looked over at Jinx who was just whistling to herself. "Alright, all of you continue the game!" Geo-force instructed them as Jericho picked up the stray ball that hit Flash.

"Alright guys, throw um' up," Herald ordered them as he readied his horn and tossing his ball up as well.

The Beast Boy and Jericho threw their individual ball up to where Herald threw his. Blowing his horn, all three balls were sucked up into it and disappeared. "Be ready, Jinx," Raven warned her as she glanced around to see where he would summon them.

_"Thanks, Lady Obvious,"_ Jinx mumbled as she looked around as well.

Hearing the sound of his horn again they saw three small dodge ball sized hole open up around of Raven. The three balls shot out from one hole each, but Raven caught one with her energy field, only to be hit in the back by another. Before the last could hit her, Jinx flipped over to her and caught the ball between her feet. "Wow, amazing play by the girls. Kind of dirt play by the boys, but still good," Geo-force commented as he examined Raven's pained face.

"None the less, Raven, you're out, but you can have one player added to the field," without waiting Terra ran back onto the field.

"Shouldn't Argent come back?" Raven asked vainly to Terra.

"She's still out cold, sorry to disappoint you," Terra replied with an obnoxious fake sigh.

Raven passed her with a cold frown and sat down. "Also, Beast Boy, Herald, you're out," Geo-force added as he looked over at the two of them.

"Why us? One of those balls could have been Jericho's," Beast Boy pointed out as he gestured between the catches and Jericho.

"Yes, but I said you two because it was Herald's power that was used, and your closer to the line Beast Boy," He explained and gave the two of them a gesture to sit down.

The two sighed disappointed and joined Flash on the side lines. Terra and Jinx eyed down Jericho as he stood there with fear and worry in his emerald eyes. "Let's make this quick on the poor boy," Terra insisted as she used the earth to bring two of the balls to her.

Jinx flipped and dropped the ball between her feet into her hands and she smirked but sighed. "That's fair," She replied as she kicked up the ball that hit Raven and cupped it into her other hand.

Jericho looked between the two of them then pursed his brows but smiled. With a light grunt the two of them tossed the dodge balls at him with a loud roar and rip through the air. "It's all—" Geo-force started to announce as he rose a hand up. Jericho quickly swerved around two of the balls and kicked off the ground to dodge another and then braced two hands in front of him and caught the forth ball into his hands. "Over?" everyone looked out in disbelief, but Jinx and Terra looked completely shocked.

"Jinx, you're out!" Rose announced after she back tracked to whose ball it was that he caught.

"Jeri-cho!" Kid Flash cheered followed by the other boys.

Jericho looked away flattered as his cheeks tinted red. Jinx stormed off the field, her face still stunned with shock. One of the balls he dodged slowly rolled over across the dividing line and to Terra's foot. Terra lifted it up and scowled with anger in her eyes. _"I messed up, showed mercy to a trained killer, just like his sister,"_ she thought to herself as she glanced over at Rose. _"That's a mistake I won't risk again!" _she shouted in her mind as she swung the ball back behind her with a venomous grimace. Jericho looked over at her with a calm smile and gentle eyes. _"Don't fall for it, don't fall for it!"_ she chanted to herself as the ground around her rumbled along with her hair rising up.

He started to walk closer to the dividing line with a nervous turn to his lips. Terra continued to look at him, then sighed as her hair and powers went down. She gently under hand tossed the ball to Jericho who fumbled the ball to his chest confused. "Terra is out!" Rose announced as she walked off to the side lines. "Boys win!" The boys rushed onto the field and picked Jericho up with praise. They chanted his name as Rose sighed in relief. "Thank god he wasn't hit. His face is his future," She laughed along with Geo-force as the boys continued to chear and chant for Jericho.

* * *

The girls glared at an embarrassed Terra as the two teams gathered for the next round, as she stroked her arm. "Alright, three for the girls, and –at last- a point for the boys," Geo-force announced as he marked it down.

"But enough celebration; let's move into the next round, which is?" Rose asked as she looked over at the boys, who still had Jericho in the air on their shoulders.

Kid Flash stepped forward with a smile and a 'calm yourself' hand gesture. "Well, since I don't want to kill you girls at anymore physical sports for now," Seeing them frown and growl at him menacing, he continued on. "We'll do a game of smarts, a game you all know well… Jeopardy," He announced with a gratified smirk.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, and believe me, the next round will be fun, even if it's not physical (doesn't mean they won't get physical). Anyway, review, give my your input, and enjoy ^^**


	7. Take That!: Round 5 Jeopardy

**Well, it's out. Finaly right? Sorry it took so long, i could make excuses, but who will that help? Anyway, here it is, enjoy.**

* * *

ROUND 5: Jeopardy (Flash's version)

Rose slumped down and groaned in her chair. "Jeopardy?" Kid Flash nodded and shrugged.

"Well, not entirely, it's one of my own making," Jinx jumped forward and pointed at Rose and Geo-force.

"Objection! If he made it to his design, he already knows all the answers and the easy ways to win!" She accused as Rose and Geo-force flinched at her objection.

"Jinx Wright is right, so the two of us will design the questions," Jinx sneered and folded her arms as she looked at Flash after Rose's words.

Kid Flash sighed disappointed and nodded. "Alright, now that's decided, how does this game go, Flash?" Geo-force asked as Kid Flash walked to the center of the two teams.

"Hm? Oh, right, yeah, the game. Well simple, each team has four people come up and answer one question, one and only one, they get no help, and one guess," He replied as he looked up at the Geo-force behind his steel desk.

"Alright, then teams, pick your four—"

"Objection!" Jinx shouted as she shot her finger out towards Geo-force. "I propose that each team doesn't pick their own players, the other team does. Just so it's a true test of random knowledge," Everyone looked at Jinx, surprised by her outburst.

"Again, Wright has a point. That would be much, much more fun," Rose complimented as her lips turned to a devious smile.

Kid Flash twitched slightly and groaned. "Uh, fine, I guess that's alright," He reluctantly let out with a grunt. _"Rotten pack of evil harpies," _Everyone huddled up into their groups and discussed who would be the worst person in a quiz game.

"Okay and I only want one name at a time. That way you can't feed knowledge to the next person ahead of time," Rose added as she looked back between the two groups.

"Enjoying yourself, Rose?" Geo-force joked with a friendly grin.

With a hit of his arm, Rose snickered. "Anyway, girls first, who will be there first player?" The boys broke from their huddle by Rose's order.

"We choose… Terra," Kid Flash announced as he pointed at her across the field.

Terra shrugged and walked to the center and looked up at her two quizzers. "Okay, your question Terra is…" Clearing his throat he looked at a book on the table.

"Wait, wait, wait… you have a quiz book with you?" Terra asked confused and weirded out.

"Of course, you never know when you'll need one," He returned as he opened it up. With a groan and a face palm in annoyance, she gave him a gesture for him to move on. "Question 1: name three of the many ball room dances commonly done," He asked as he read it from his book.

"Oh come on! That's not a real question! That could be any dance!" Flash complained with a wine.

Terra thought to herself as she scratched her chin then looked up at Geo-Force. "Foxtrot, Waltz, Schottische," She replied calmly.

"Correct! One point to the girls," He replied as he marked a line on a piece of paper.

Terra joined her team with a smug strut walk. "Boys, your turn, who will be there player?" Jinx stepped forward and pointed at Jericho.

"The mute, Jericho," The boys booed and hissed at her.

"Low blow, low blow!" Jericho hesitantly stepped forward and turned to Rose.

Rose sighed and shook her head disappointed. "Question 2: what dance is commonly called, 'the forbidden dance'?" Jericho tapped his cheek calmly as he turned away a little.

_"Forbidden dance… a dance that Wally enjoys to do…"_ with a snap of his finger he span around and used sign-language to tell Rose.

"L-A-M-B-A-D-A, Lambada… correct! Point to the boys," Rose announced, marking it down.

Jericho smiled warmly and walked back to the boys. Kid Flash held in a laugh as he looked at Jericho. _"And they said me talking about the Lambada would never be good for anything except a slap,"_ The boys nervously looked over at Kid Flash as he stood tall.

"Boys, next girl," Flash quickly pointed across the field at Argent. Quickly, she flew over to the center and looked up at Geo-Force. "Question 3: How many Countries are there in the world?" Geo-force read and asked as he looked at his book.

"196," She replied immediately.

"C-correct… point for the girls," he announced, dazed slightly by her immediate answer.

"B-but, there are only 192 countries," Kid Flash insisted as he took a step forward.

Argent quickly glanced around as she flew back to her team. "Hah, ignorant nit, there is only 192 countries part of the UN, but there is still four counties not part of it, twit," She scoffed triumphantly as she joined her team.

Kid Flash pouted and walked back to his team defeated. "Right she is, but let's move on. Next boy," Rose instructed as she brushed Kid Flash off.

Jinx quickly pointed to Beast Boy with a smirk. Slowly, he took slight steps forward to the middle of the field, his face greener then usual. "Question 4: how many different mammal species are there on the Earth?" Rose asked flatly as she looked down at the shaking green boy.

_"Dude, I didn't think it would be about something I should know!"_ Beast Boy cursed in his mind. "Uhhh… like… 4,300?" He guessed shakily.

Rose and Geo-Force whispered to one another for a moment then turned back to him. "Correct with allowing a small margin of error," Rose explained marking the point down.

"Wha?" Beast Boy questioned, confusion on his face.

"It means—it means that we are allowing you to be off a little bit because there's no for sure answer," she replied calmly, but a tad annoyed that she had to.

"Next girl. Let's keep it moving," Geo-force instructed as Beast Boy returned to his team. With a point to Kole, she ran herself to the center like the people before her. "Question 5: Up to date, there are three registered Titan groups, name them and say who the members are in each," Kole turned away and walked off a little.

_"Oh… I know mine, Starfire and her teams, but who are the others…"_ as she pondered on, she looked from each team to see if she could figure it out. "Titans North, East, and West?" With a nod from Rose, she cheered to herself a little. "Okay… Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy are Titans West… Titans North are me, Gnarrk, Red Star, Argent, Flamebird, and Mirage… and Titans East…" She started as she looked all around her for one last hint, seeing nothing again, she took a deep breath. "Mas y Menos… Bumblebee… Speedy… and Aqualad?" She asked as she looked up at Geo-Force.

"Are you sure you want that as your final answer?" Kole nodded as she held her small hands to her chest, waiting for the results. "Well… then you and your team get a point, correct answer!" Kole pumped her arms up and did a dance as she went back to her team.

"COME ON!" Kid Flash cursed with an exasperated roar.

"Okay, boys turn," The girls pointed out Kid Flash in the boys group at Rose's command. Dashing to the testing spot, he folded his arms and stood proud in front of Rose and Geo-Force. "Question 6: The Teen Titans come from all over the globe. But who is the only ex-convict in the Teen Titans?" Kid Flash scoffed and waved it off.

"Oh please… that's Rose, Ravager," The boys looked up at Rose who buried her head into her arms on the table, mortified.

While the girls looked at a fuming at the mouth Jinx as she clenched her fists. "Well… I guess that's right actually… not the answer I was looking for, but we'll take it," Kid Flash took a strut back to his team, proud at his win.

_"He convinces me to stop being a convict, I live in his home, on a regular basis we have run-ins with old friends of mine who are evil, and he can't remember I'm an ex-con?"_ Jinx ranted to herself as she turned away and stomped into her teams crowed.

"Girls' turn," Kid Flash twisted himself around and shot a point of his finger at Jinx.

Jinx quickly turned back around and walked onto the field. _"Alright Jinx, you got this, you're smarter than all the girls. The boys think you're the underdog; they're already counting me out. I just need to win this question and our next pick will no doubt get the boys' question wrong,"_ Jinx assured herself as she turned to Geo-Force. _"It's a lock,"_ she smirked as she waited for her question.

"Question 7: Teen Titans, despite its name, isn't filled with just teens. Who is the youngest of the Teen titans excluding any of Melvin's crew?" Geo-Force asked as he leaned forward a little onto the counter.

Jinx froze with her smirk across her face. _"Oh, hex!"_ Jinx cursed inwardly as she ran though ideas. She glanced up at Geo-Force and sighed. _"Go for bust, Jinx,"_ she prepped herself as she looked directly at him.

"…Can I have a hint?" She nervously laughed as she scratched behind her head.

She was answered by boos and displeased shouts from the boys. "Oh ho ho ho! How the mighty have fallen, Jinx. This is so sweet; if I could I would merry this moment!" Flash taunted as he put his hands on his hips with a snicker.

"This is pretty unexpected Jinx. This is the last question for your team…" Geo-force noted as he looked from Jinx to Rose. Rose shrugged at him and nodded. "Well, if we give you a hint, then the boys' next player gets a hint as well, agreed?" Jinx nodded anxiously and waited for her hint. "Good. Well then, your hint is that it's one of the boys," Geo-Force hinted to Jinx, who slumped her shoulders.

_"That still leaves 75_%_!" _Jinx screamed in her mind as her inner self flailed around in anger. "I see, thank you…" She replied to Geo-Force with a fake thankful face. _"Go for broke… again,"_ Jinx told herself. "Mas?" She let out slowly.

Everyone went quite for a moment before Geo-Force frowned. "Sorry Jinx… you are wrong," He explained with a small sigh. Jinx growled in anger and stomped her black boot to the dirt ground. "The correct answer was Wildebeest," Wildebeest nodded with a snort as he towered over the other boys.

"What?" Jinx screamed as she looked over at the towering monster in the boys' team.

"Wildebeest is still a toddler," Rose remarked with a gesture to him.

Jinx flicked her hand at him as if to let it go and she went back to her team. "Alright, last player, the boys. This will decide it," Rose announced as she looked to the girls for their pick.

Jinx's previously angered face turned to devious pleasure. Her hand shot out back at the boys. "Gnarrk," the boys stiffened up and shrunk at Jinx's choice.

"Gnarrk?" he replied as he pointed to himself.

"C-come on, no, you can't pick him," Kid Flash protested as he tried to stop Gnarrk from going onto the testing spot.

"Sorry, rules are rules," Rose explained as she shrugged. Gnarrk moved himself onto the testing spot with Kid Flash still trying to push him back to the team. With a sigh, Kid Flash stopped and dashed back to his team. "Question 8: In Teen Titan history, there are multiple reports of people leaving the team but coming back. Please name at least three," Rose instructed, but sighed knowing she wasn't going to get a real answer.

"Gnarrk… Gnarrk… Gnarrk?" Geo-Force groaned and Rose shook her head at Gnarrk's response to the question.

"Sorry, Gnarrk, you never left the team, nor did you ever leave the team three times—"

"Hold it!" Everyone looked over at the girls' side to see who interrupted Rose.

They were shocked to see Kole standing out of her group pointing at Rose. "…seriously? What is this, Phoenix Wright hour?" Geo-Force commented with a laugh at his own joke.

Kole quickly ran to the testing spot and looked up at the two of them. "His answer is right, he said 'Robin, Terra, and Speedy'," She explained as Gnarrk nodded in cofirmation.

The two judges looked at each other as Jinx screamed in frustrated. "¡No! Idiota estúpido, nosotros podríamos has ganado esto! Morón, cristalino tonto tonto!" Jinx raged as she stomped off again.

For a second everyone looked at Jinx confused and interested. "Anyway," Rose started, getting everyone's attention back. "Since Kole is the only one that understands him, and she says that that was what he said, we'll take her word for it," She explained as she got out of her chair. "Meaning, by one point, the boys win!" She was drowned out by the cheers of the boys and groans of the girls.

Gnarrk smiled his usual friendly smile at Kole as he ran back to his boys. She smiled back and saw Jericho giving her a thumbs-up. As she turned around, the girls had closed the gap between them and her and them, all with annoyed faces. "You blew it!" Terra shouted as she leaned into her, forcing Kole to bend backwards.

* * *

"Now then, it's three points to two points. The games starting to pick up," Geo-Force announced as the two teams quieted down and settled onto the ground.

"But, it's time for a short break. So you people can prep for the final five rounds, and so Geo-Force can fix the field," Rose commented as she looked at the small destructions to the field. The two teams gave mixed remarks of pleasure and annoyance. "Anyway, be back in two hours with your games picked out and your teams picked out for those games," She announced as the two teams got up and started to leave. "One last thing…" she started as she looked between the two teams with her one eye. "No talking with anyone on the other team," the teams gave mixed reactions again and set out for their break.

* * *

**Yeah, hope you learned somthing lol. And who knew in a book of collective inforation there would be facts on Teen Titans? Weird right? But anyway, review, re-read, tell others, review. Hope to see you in the next chapter. Rember to review ^^.**


	8. The Plot Thickens

**Sorry I'm so late, lots of computer problems that will probably come up again, but I will always find a way around so I can get this stuff out. Anyway, here's the next chapter, I didn't re-read it after editing things, so I can't guarantee funny, but it should still be, even if we're targeting away from funny for the most part in this part, but still. Enjoy.**

**By the way... ah, you'll see what i'd wourn you about...**

* * *

Geo-force stretched his arms up towards the blue sky above and yawned with a length of relief. "Good thing round five wasn't anything physical, those groups looked drained," He commented without a look to Rose.

She took a look over at him as her lips turned to a frown. "Please, the second they get far enough they'll all go right to their evil plans to take out the other team in the next rounds," Geo-Force settled himself back into his chair and met her look.

For a moment he thought over the last few rounds and everything that occurred. Rose saw the muse to his eyes and turned her lips upward. "What's on your mind?" Geo-Force snapped out of his thoughts and stood up.

"Nothing really, I just have a feeling that the next five rounds may get gruesome," Rose ran it through her mind and shrugged as she joined him with a rise from her chair.

"If Jinx has it her way, there may be blood," she joked as she walked off to the tower doors.

With a look over his shoulder at his friend departing he grinned wirily. "If Tara has it her way, there _will_ be blood," mumbling to himself he joined in after in his friend's footsteps.

* * *

The boys continued to discuss future plans in the insuring rounds while Kid Flash broke from the cluster of his team and dashed off to the girls' side of the island. _"Better to know your enemy then plan for the enemy,"_ He thought to himself as he sprinted behind cover after cover in his pursuit of the girls. _"At least I think so,"_ second guessing himself, he looked over at the girls and saw that they were all relaxing and splitting apart.

"So that's their plan… nothing," he commented as he watched a few split from the group. "Those geniuses," his eyes caught sight of one girl in particular who already left the other girls, the bad luck sorceress Jinx.

Quickly he checked around him then smiled to himself childishly. "Won't hurt to follow after her, right?" Not waiting for an answer from himself he exploded away from the cover he was behind and to small cliff that was cut into the landscape of the island.

Jinx halted at the edge of the land and looked out at Jump City's lively afternoon movement. He swept across the dirt land of the island as he crept closer and closer to his target. Seeing a cock of her head backwards, he leapt behind a nearby stone and hugged his back against it. Her eyes flicked back to the body of water in front of her, resulting in him sighing. "That could have been messy..." He snickered to himself under his breath as he peaked his head around the corner of the stone. To his curiosity, the women he was tailing was gone without a trace. "Now where did she go?" He mused as he moved back behind the rock. A slow chill crept down the nape of his neck and spine as a slowly looming shadow started to stretch over head.

"What kind of 'messy'?" A voice asked with a warm chill to it as he looked up with a gulp.

"Oh, hex," He cursed as the shadow sunk down closer to him.

Jinx slammed him to the wall as she hung from the top of the rock. "'Hex'? You can't use my word," She hissed as she clasped her hands around his shoulder blades and looked in his sapphire shaded eyes upside down.

"What, you got royalties on it?" He asked playfully as his eyes calmed away from the dismay that where just on them.

Resting her slender finger tips on her right hand to her forehead, she groaned. "Stupidity aside," She started as she flipped down off the rock and dismounted inches away from him, face to face. "Why are you following me, and so slow at that?" Flash's eyes blinked twice and he shot her a devilish grin.

"Does it mater, we're alone now," He commented smoothly.

Jinx frowned and sighed in announce as she usually did with him around. "You're right, we are. Which means no one can hear you scream when I start to kill you!" She hissed as she scouted closer to him and stabbed her finger into his chest to stress her point.

He looked down at her and nervously snickered. "Okay, I understand… you need more time," Jinx shook her head at Flash's words and stepped back from him.

Her coral eyes wandered upward and locked with his sapphire calm eyes. "Rudolph…" Kid Flash winced at the mention of that name.

"Rudolph? You only call me that when you're planning something evil or when we're making out… are you thinking of something evil when we're making out?" He nervously asked and commented as he pressed his chilled back to the stone behind him.

Jinx looked him up and down for a moment then smirked devilishly at him, just like he did earlier. "Sometimes… But right now I have a question," She returned with a chilling air to her voice. "That question Jericho got right about a dance… Lambada… something tells me you know what it is?" Again, he flinched and averted his eyes. Jinx smirked and snickered to herself as she watched his nervous actions. "That's what I thought… let's make a little side deal on this game. If my girls win, you have to show us that dance with one of your boys," Flash groaned and looked pained at her. "But if you win… I'll do the dance with you," She explained, leaning close to him so he could feel her steady, calm breath on the nape of his face. "In front of your boys," before getting any closer, she flipped over him and disappeared behind the rock.

Flash, dazed from her actions, sunk slowly along the rock's face. "That girl is evil… I dig that," He let out with a laugh to himself then dashed off as he stood up off the floor.

* * *

Among all the stone fields and ridged forms on Titan's island, there was one small patch of multiple mixes of flowers, grass, and plant life. Kole caressed a rose that rested on the outside layer of one of the bushes and took its aroma in. "Starfire really did a good job at making this place," She commented to herself as she worked her fingers around the petals of the rose. She slowly rose up as she released the rose back to where it where she first found it. As she stood up, her eyes were met by a familiar gold fleece haired boy with surprised emerald eyes. "O-oh, Jericho, it's good to see you," She commented as she quickly checked herself and brushed off any dirt on her skirt.

Jericho gave a meek by friendly hand wave and warm smile. _"This is my chance, he's alone. That blonde harpy isn't with him; time to make my move,"_ She ran through her mind as she fixed her hair pointlessly and gave Jericho a cute look.

"Look Jericho, about—" Suddenly the ground under her shot up like a piston and she exploded into the air with a high pitched scream.

Jericho looked off up at her with shock and panic. He looked away as in the corner of his eye, he caught site of someone else looking at the air born Kole. "Wow, she caught some distance," Terra commented as she cupped a hand over her eyes so she could see better. Her eyes met Jericho's at her side and she gave him a friendly wave and smile. "She'll be fine Jeri," Jericho shook his head and walked off to the tower behind him in the distance. Terra slumped her shoulders and tapped a finger to her chin. "Was it something I said?" She asked herself as Kole continued to scream franticly in the distance.

* * *

Back in the tower, Robin laid his head back as he sat with his arms and legs spread out on the couch. His eyes where clamped shut and he mumbles his displeasure of the events taking place today. "He just had to start a fight, he just couldn't agree with them so we could do something easyer today… like find and arrest Slade," He groaned under his breath.

A shadow slowly drifted over him along with the faint twitch of soft breathing. He groaned again and winced an eye open. _"I swear, if Beast Boy is trying to pick my nose..!"_ he thought to himself as he looked to see who it was.

His mind went to ease when he saw his Tamaranian "friend" looking down at him with caring eyes. "Robin, are you feeling alright?" She asked as she put one of her hands slightly worrying to her mouth.

He shook his head then arched his eyes to nervousness. "I'm fine, Star. But aren't you supposed to be with your team and away from the boys?" He questioned as he continued to look up at her. _"Not that I'm complaining,"_ Robin looked her over with an inward smile.

"But you are my team, is that not correct?" She asked back in return with a tilt of her head.

"Yes, but not in this contest. The girls are your team for now," Starfire widened her eyes and stood strait in the air.

"Was that what Rose meant when she said to not visit anyone on the others team?" Robin raised one of his eye brows under his mask and let a single laugh escape his lips.

"What did you think she meant by that?" Starfire looked down at him again and blushed in embarrassment.

"Not to meet with any of the… villains...?" She replied then quickly bolted off but waved to Robin good-bye. "I am sorry, I'll see you on the field," She excused herself to him before flying out one of the sliding doors.

Robin just laid back down on the couch, more relaxed and sighed. "Something tells me that she didn't get to that conclusion on her own," he mused as he closed his eyes again.

* * *

Beast Boy crotched down on one of the rocky platforms that covered the face of Titan's island as he watched the other boys finish up their plans for the games that would soon be upon them, and him. "Dude," He groaned with a crack of his voice. "This is only going to get harder, I'm lucky to be alive after my last game!" throwing his arms up, he yelled at himself and crotched lower.

"You're last game was a question. Last I checked, you can't die from a question," He quickly swung himself around and tossed his arms over his head for protection.

Slowly he put his guard down when he saw the person that replied to his wining was Raven, who had her hood down so her violet luster hair could be seen plainly. "O-oh, Raven… don't sneak up on me like that!" Raven narrowed her eyes and grumbled to herself.

"Now that I think about it," her lips curled to a teasing smile for a brief second. "_You_ probably could die from answering a question," She continued with a dry matter of fact tone.

"That's what I'm saying!" He exploded with excitement. After about 30 seconds he shook his head and gave Raven a sharp glair. "…hey!" He replied with a small hint of hurt to his voice.

Raven rolled her eyes and frowned again at Beast Boy's slow reaction. "Ah, don't listen to her Beast Boy," a pair of arms slid around his shoulders and hugged him from behind. "I think your sharper then you let her believe," Beast Boy's cheeks grew bright red through his green face as he smiled in flattery and enjoyment.

"Th-thanks, Terra," He replied with a shake and a scratch to his hair.

Terra smirked at Raven who scowled back at her. Terra pecked Beast Boy's cheek and giggled lightly. "No prob," She released her arms from around Beast Boy and walked over and past Raven. "Raven," Terra let out, acknowledging that she was there just now.

"Terra," Raven replied flatly.

Terra stepped a little more passed her and smirked. "Goth…" She whispered to Raven.

"Traitor…" She returned back just as quite.

"Zombie,"

"Easy,"

"Demon,"

"User,"

"Use-y"

"Bitch," Suddenly, Terra screeched to a halt and Beast Boy looked between the two of them.

"What was that, Rae?" Terra asked as she slowly turned her head around and looked at her sharply as some of her hair dropped in front of her right eye.

"Was I not loud enough for you?" Raven asked with a small grind to her tone.

Beast Boy quickly lept between the two of them and held his arms out to keep them away from each other. "G-girls, come on, we don't have to—"

"Stay out of this!" They roared at him, fire raging in their eyes which made Beast Boy shriek and scamper away as he morphed into a mouse.

Terra slowly turned her whole body to face Raven while pulling up her gloves and gripping them on tighter. Raven lowered her hood and closed her robe with a deathly grimous.

* * *

While the final minutes of the break hour drew to a close, and the outside air was filled with the sound of crashing rocks, a lone Russian laid hefty blows into one of the many sand bags in the Titan's training room. As his fist crashed into it and small beads of sweat drip from his focused and firm face, he counted off his hits. "Four-thousand-three hundred-twenty two…" he muttered to himself dryly as his other fist crashed into the bag again.

As he continued, a tall built woman with a yellow mask stepped and stopped at the door frame. "Beating an opponent that cannot fight back, Red Star? I thought you were above that," She teased him with a fold of her arms.

"Do not count it out so soon. Just because it can't fight back, does not mean it cannot give ample training," He replied coolly as he side jabbed the bag and not turning to her.

She took a short moment to watch the dusty red head with toxic green eyes drill the bag with his fists without stop. "You seem to have gain 'ample training' from beating up a bag," she pointed to his bare chest with a cheeky smirk.

With a glance down he smiled and hit the bag again. "Quite kind of you to notice. You yourself are not so bad in that manner either," He commented in return, not really turning to her as he continued to talk.

She looked herself over and laughed a little. "I am strong like the panther, so I should be built like one as well," She nodded to herself then looked back at Red Star.

"Mind if I have a go at that flimsy bag?" Red Star stopped his assault then stood up strait and turned to her.

He gave her a worried face as he took the towel from his shoulders and wiped his face. "I think it wise for you not to," He replied as he walked over to her and the exit.

She shot him an annoyed glair and folded her arms again. "Why is that? A woman cannot hold up as well as a man with a bag?" He continued to walk past her as he wiped his face clean of sweat.

"No…" Some of the sweat trickled down his worked muscles and he smiled warmly to her. "I fear the safety for that bag," With that, he walked out into the hallway and to one of the rooms for him to put his uniform on.

She watched him leave with a raise of her brow under her mask and she chuckled. She checked the wall clock over her head to confirm that she should go. Seeing her time limit was up, she walked off to the main exit of Titan's Tower, and onto the battle field.

* * *

A short but loud chime rang out through the island, alerting all the Titan's that the break was over. Aside from a few of them, all the boys and girls gathered on the field on their respective sides in front of Geo-Force and Rose. Rose scanned over the groups and sighed as she put a palm to her covered eye. "Where is everyone?" She asked to no one in particular, not really expecting an answer.

"Yeah, where's Terra?" Geo-Force asked with a hint of concern.

With a loud bang and shutter of the earth under them, Terra shot out of the ground with black sparks spitting her out of the ground followed by Raven raising from the ground in her aura Raven form. Terra slammed to the steel table that Geo-Force and Rose where sitting, their faces taken with surprise. Terra spit in Raven's direction and sat up with glowing gold eyes. "Bitch, your ass is grass!" She roared as she leapt off the table and tackled Raven, drilling her into the ground along with her, the two disappearing.

Everyone became silent and looked up at Geo-Force, who looked away a little with a reddened face. "Should we… do something?" Rose asked as she whispered to Geo-Force.

The ground suddenly rocked and rippled the water surrounding the island violently. "Best not… So where's Ko—" Geo-Force started, but was cut off by a sharp shattering of stone with a crash behind them. He shot a look behind him and saw a crystalline statue Kole with her arms protecting her face and her face cringing. "O…k… Well… is everyone else here? Or is someone else going to ruin my nice new field?" Everyone shook their head and Geo-Force nodded. "Good, if we have that cleared up…" He started and looked to Rose so she could take over.

"…Girls, what's your game?" The girls quickly pushed Starfire forward as she struggled to gain her balance in the air.

She quickly straitened herself and presented herself upright and firm with dignity. "The game chosen by we the females will be…" She took a look back at them and the nodded and gave excited gestures to go on. With a firm nod and determined glint in her eyes she turned back to Rose. "The game is… tug of war!" She introduced with a thunders cheer. The boys smirked as Rose smiled wildly with pleasure.

**

* * *

**

PLEASE REVIEW and VOTE ON MY POLL, the more reviews and poll votes I get, the faster I'll write. So if you want it faster, you know what to do, see you next time.

**Hope this was ample reading for you... sorry about some of the languege, but i felt it was needed.**


	9. Pull it together: Round 6 Tug of War

**Here it is, out like a (kid) flash. Hope you enjoy it and remember to REVIEW and VOTE on my POLL so I can have a better idea (and an idea) of what to do. Thank you for all your support and reviews so far and of course the VOTES.**

* * *

ROUND 6: Tug of War

"As I am sure you know, the game of Tug of War is played by yanking on the rope until the flag in the middle passes either team's line," Starfire explained as she placed a long 200 foot rope down on the field's middle.

Everyone nodded and mumbled in understanding, making Starfire smile and turn to Rose. "The conditions of the round are that only 8 people may compete and there will only be one round," Rose slowly started to grin darkly.

"Are those the only rules?" Starfire tapped her chin in thought then nodded. "Alright… that being said, pick your tea—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Kid Flash started as he took a few steps forward. "Off sides, traveling, out of bonds, flag on play, hold up, stop…" He continued as he used his hands to gesture for all the sport called fouls. "I want to add a rule," Rose frowned in disappointment and gave him the hand to go on. "I just want to make sure _she's_…" He quickly shot a finger at Terra who was being restrained by Pantha and Argent as she flailed at Raven who had a bruise on her eye and was being protected by Kole. "…not playing, and if she is, she can't use her power," The boys nodded in agreement and Rose gritted her teeth.

_"Thought this one was going to be fun,_"

"Fine, Terra is not allowed to use her powers for the duration of this game," Geo-force noted as he looked over at his sister who had a look of shock on her previously vainful face.

"Fine, then there's no flying either," Jinx added in with a point at Kid Flash.

"Fine by me!" He returned back to her as he headed back for his team.

"Now that we settled that… pick your teams!" Rose yelled, making the two teams quickly huddle and discuss their teams.

Geo-Force glanced over at his co-announcer and snickered. "Sad?"

"No…" She grumbled immaturely and turned away a little.

The two teams have the signal that they were ready and turned to the two of them. "That was fast… let's see the teams," Geo-force instructed calmly.

From the boys, Red Star, Super Boy, Wildebeest, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Gnarrk, Thunder, and Kid Flash stepped forward and placed themselves at the line that Geo-Force made as they formed up. On the other side, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Pantha, Jinx, Argent, Terra, and Raven walked out with a few smiling in expectation. "Well then, now that the—Girls, you only have seven…" Rose pointed out flatly, looking them over.

"We do? Oh how silly of us…" Jinx commented, looking over her team with a fake face of surprise. "Well, we can't have that. Guess we need to pick an eighth…" She sighed with an evil smile then took her communicator out with a fake laugh. Putting it to her face she continued to smile until a voice came on from the other side of it. "…It's time," She uttered into it darkly then closed it. She turned around to the city in the distance and folded her arms behind her back in waiting. The boys looked at each other confused except Kid Flash. In the distance, a small distant dark spec flew from out of the city and bolted in the direction of the Tower. "Gentleman, I'd like to introduce our special guest…" Jinx started as the figure descended on the island carrying a few shopping bags. "Mrs. Cassandra Sandsmark…" She introduced snidely as the blonde haired girl with jean pants stood with the rest of the girls with a cheery smile. "Better known as… Wonder Girl," Kid Flash gritted his teeth and growled to himself.

"Just what we need… _two_ push up bras…" He mumbled as he looked between the two Wonder Girls.

Rose clapped her hands and laughed a little. "Thank you Jinx, you made things interesting again… Now, let's get this underway," She instructed to the two teams. The two teams quickly grabbed their individual side of the rope. The boys put the anchor loop around Beast Boy as the girls put theirs around Cassandra. "Alright, you just need to pull the rope pass the fissure in front of you!" Rose yelled over to them, pointing to the smooth ground between them.

Cyborg looked it over and looked back at her. "What fissure? I don't see a—" Geo-Force clapped his hands and pushed them apart from each other, making the ground rumbled and the land between them to split, creating a dark and seemingly bottomless fissure between them. "…I see it now," He corrected himself with a crack to his voice.

"On your mark..!" Rose signaled, raising her hand up. The two teams pulled the rope up so each had an equal amount and the red flag in the middle of the rope flapped around slightly. "Get set…!" Beast Boy quickly morphed into a yeti and stomped his feet into the ground as Cassandra grabbed the ground behind her and dug her hands into it, getting a firm hold. "Yank it!" The boys looked at her worried and scared at her last words. "Oh come on! You get it! Just go!" She hissed as she sunk into her chair.

Quickly the two teams pulled with all there might, but the girls started to pull the flag deeper into their side, making Cassandra crawl on the ground, digging her nails into the ground as she went onward. "You owe me a manicure when this is done," She warned Jinx with a dry heaved voice from the pressure of the rope on her stomach.

The boys struggled to pull the rope as Red Star- who was standing in front- clenched his teeth and stomped his feet into the dirt ground. "Beast Boy… turn into something heavier!" he barked behind him, his neon eyes clamping shut from the struggle to keep his pull on.

Beast Boy quickly morphed into a giant whale, making the girls stagger for a moment at the new added weight. "NOW!" Kid Flash instructed with a frantic look.

The boy's quickly yanked the rope as hard as they could and walked back so they could hold their added distance with the flag. With the yank, the girls were pulled forward slightly, except Argent who _was_ in front but at the yank was pulled off her balance and pulled over the hole. "Bloody he—why is it always me?" She screamed as she held onto the rope franticly.

"Argent! Let go of the rope!" Terra screamed as Argent's weight pulled the girls forward a little more to the fissure.

"You got a screw loose or somthing?" She yelled back as she kicked her feet around in the empty space under her.

"Geo-Force will catch you. You're killing us, just let go!" Terra yelled louder.

Argent sighed and let herself drop, but was caught by a small earth platform carrying her back to the girls' side of the field. "Thank god... i had no idea he would actialy catch her," Terra commented with a laugh to herself. The girls sighed in relief then started to pull with all they could to get there amount of rope back. "We got them boys, they're down one!" Kid Flash cheered.

Despite the girls trying, after losing their balance and Argent, there pulling became off center and started to be pulled further into the loosing zone. "Oh no… I'm not going down like this!" Jinx hissed as her eyes sparked a glowing pink.

Suddenly, Red Star tripped as sparks of pink energy hit his feet and hand. As he let go, the girls yanked the rope, forcing the man behind Red Star to bump into him, knocking him into the fissure. Geo-Force quickly saved him and the girls cheered. "Hah, one of your heavy hitters are gone, _boyaah_!" Jinx mocked as she pulled a little more with the rest of her girls.

The boys groaned and pulled the rope back a little onto their side. "Doesn't matter…" Kid flash commented dryly as he and the boys struggled to get the flag on their side. The flag inched slowly over to them, only a few feet away from their goal. "We're gonna win, HAH!" He mocked back at the angry sorceress.

_"Crap it all, he's right… we're going to have to play dirty… I GOT IT!"_ She thought to herself then looked behind her. "Terra… think you can do something for me?" She started with an evil smile, making Terra look back at her just as devilishly.

The boys inched the flag deeper into their side, gathering up more and more rope slack on their side of the field. "We've almost—" Kid flash started as the flag was almost in his reach.

"Oh, Beast Boy…" Terra yelled over from the other side of the field. The boys looked over at her curiously. "After all this is over… wanna go for a date?" The boys' eyes widened and quickly shot their heads back at the whale Beast Boy.

He suddenly morphed back into his human-ish body with an excited face. "Really?" He asked in an over joyed smile and voice.

"BEAST BOY, NO-!" The boys screamed as there anchor rope hit the ground and all the girls ran as far as they could and pull the rope as hard as ever in the opposite direction.

With that, all the boys' slack and anchor where yanked away along with them into the fissure, making the flag go to the girls side. "We have a winner! Girls win!" Rose congratulated as Geo-Force got all the boys out of the hole.

As the platform came up, all the boys on it glared down at Beast Boy as he cowered a little under their glairs. The girls did a jump for joy and high fived Jinx and Terra for their sneaky work. Terra looked up at Beast Boy and gave him a 'call me' hand sign and waved at him. Kid Flash blew his drooping hair that fell over his eyes in anoyence as he was carryed back to his team with the others. _"Forgot she could control more then earth... she can control the weak hearted,"_ he cursed as he looked between Beast Boy and Terra. _"If i'm ganna win... i'll have to do somthing about that,"_

* * *

Geo-Force quickly closed the fissure and sat down as the teams gathered back into their respective groups. "Now that's four points to the girls, and two to the boys… gotta say I thought you boys could have actually won this… then I remembered you can't win anything," Rose commented coldly with a small chuckle.

They looked down disappointed at her words. "None the less, it's the boys' turn to pick the event," Geo-Force added in and gestured them to take the field.

Kid Flash bolted onto the field and wiped his sad face away with a proud smirk. "Our next event is a game only a man can do… but we need a woman to help at fist…" He stated as he looked slyly at the girls.

"What is it?" Rose asked, not really interested.

"A Fear Factor Eating Contest," Rose peaked a brow up in interest and turned to him.

"Sounds good!" She complimented to a proud Flash.

Jinx narrowed her eyes and frowned rigidly as she stepped towards Kid Flash. "Why is it you'll need a girl for that event?" She asked hoarsely with her hand balled into a fist.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Someone has to cook it—" Before he could react, the girls grabbed him and dragged them into their huddle with him making a sharp yelp.

**

* * *

**

REVIEW, VOTE, and VIEW… the more you do of these, the faster I'll work. So enjoy ^^ and see you next time. And because i feel like sharing, i always wanted to have somone make a picture of my story, just because it was great for them ^^ lol, but thats unlikely.


	10. Got Guts?: Round 7 Eat Off

**I'm getting fast at this lol**

**WOURNING: The content you are about to see is graphic, crude, and all around nasty... do not try this at home and those with weak stoumchs are advized to look away.**

* * *

ROUND 7: Eat off (Kid Flash style)

After a short period, Kid Flash broke from the girls with his mask slightly ripped and his cloths scuffed up. "Animals!" He yelled at them as he hid behind his boys.

Rose snickered as Geo-Force sighed. "Kid Flash… please to the point of this game, if you will?" Geo-Force asked with an unpleased tone.

Kid Flash quickly straitened up and fixed his distort clothing. "Easy. Each team gets three people per team… the player is out when they either puke there launch, say they give up, or refuse to eat… got it?" He explained with a pleased smirk.

Everyone- even the boys- grew a little uneasy at his upfront choice of words. Geo-force shook it off and straitened up. "Very well… but what about the food?" Kid Flash waved it off and pointed at the city.

"I already called in an order for all the rankest, nastiest, stankiest food in the world and had it shipped to the city. You just need to get it while we pick our teams," He explained calmly.

Rose narrowed her eye and glared at Kid Flash. _"That's well planned… too well planned from that idiot…"_ She rose from her chair and took Geo-Force with her so they could get to the city.

"We'll be back in a minute, have your teams ready… and a table if you could, Terra?" Geo-Force instructed, and was responded by Terra giving a nod and quickly making a large rectangle table. Geo-Force created a platform for Rose and him and flew it over to the other side of the water to the city to retrieve Flash's order.

* * *

The platform- which gained size due to the large amount of food- drifted back to the city and unloaded the steel box down in front of the table and Geo-Force and Rose landed on top of it. They looked to the two teams and saw they had their teams ready. The girls had Starfire, Terra, and Kole sitting down at the table. Opposite of them was Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Red Star sitting patiently in there stone chairs. The two announcers nodded and Geo-Force sat down in his chair as Rose opened the steel box to get the first "dish". "Let's not waste any time… ROUND 1…!" Geo-Force roared as Rose placed a plate in front of each of the competitor. "An easy dish… Molded Pickle," He announced as he looked at the six players.

They eyed down the green pickle with black and blue spores growing off them with small hairs prickling outward. They all shrugged and scarfed it down with ease, but a slight tingle after having it pass their mouths. All but Kole smiled and got ready for the next as she pursed her eyes and groaned. Terra snapped a look at her and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on… I thought you could handle this," She mocked harshly to Kole who was placing a hand over her mouth.

She nodded and prepped herself for the next. "Good… ROUND 2…" Rose placed the next dish before the players. "Frog eyes… a favorite French dish," Geo-Force announced with a chuckle.

The crowed groaned as the players eyed the dish as it eyed them back with their yellow lined eyes. Beast Boy gulped and lifted them up shakily. Cyborg looked at him and frowned. "It's not meat… its barely even food. Just eat it," Cyborg quickly gulped his down without a chew along with Red Star.

Beast Boy sighed sadly and ate his. Starfire and Terra scooped them up and gulfed them down without a care as Kole worked one of the slimy eyes in her hand slowly. "Just eat it Kole!" Terra hissed and slammed her hand on the table.

Kole stuffed it into her mouth and bit down slowly, resulting in her eyes going wide. "It popped… it popped… ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ewwww!" She screamed and ran into the tower with her tongue hanging out in discus.

Terra scoffed and smirked to herself. "Priss'…" she whispered to herself as she turned back to the table.

"Kole is out… two to three… time for ROUND 3!" Rose distributed the food out once more quickly. "Pre digested hey…" The teams looked down at the greenish brown glob lying before them with a shudder and pre-gags.

"No, no way, nu-uh am I eating shi—"

"Eat it or you lose," Terra cut in on Cyborg's wining as she lifted it up bare handed and popped it into her mouth.

A few up chuck sounds and heavy gags rang from the groups followed by Red Star and Starfire eating there piece as well. With a sigh, Cyborg gulped his down and punched himself to get over the grotesque feel of it. Beast Boy chewed his down and swallowed it. "You know… it wasn't that bad," He admitted as he smiled, revealing chunklets of the food in his teeth.

Red Star quickly leapt from his chair and covered his mouth. "Sweet lord… that's disgusting!" He shouted as he ran off to the tower.

Cyborg glared at Beast Boy who clamped his mouth shut. "Red Star is out… two to two. Next, ROUND 4!" Geo-Force announced as Rose laid the new four dishes out. "Roasted… tarantula," loud roars of displeasure and sadistic enjoyment screamed from the crowed.

Starfire rose from her chair after looking down at the crispy brown eight legged creature on her table. "Forgive me but… no. Just… no," She whimpered as she flocked back to her team, who nodded in understanding.

"I couldn't do it either…" Jinx sighed as she put a hand on Starfire's slumped back.

Terra grabbed it quickly and wolfed it down without a care and licked her fingers after eating it. "hmmm… crunchy with a goo filled center," she described as some of the green gush dripped from her bottom lip.

The two boys gagged slightly then shook it off and Cyborg reluctantly scarfed his down rigidly. Beast Boy grumbled and ate his slowly but with slight haste when it entered his mouth. _"Bugs aren't meat… spiders aren't meat… it's cool, it's—it's moving down my mouth!"_ He panicked as he felt it in his mouth and slowly passing into his stomach.

"Alright… One to two… ROUND 5, START!" He announced as Rose flung out the fifth dish. "Cockroach Surprise…" Geo-Force introduced as Rose smirked at the pile of brown bugs in front of each of them.

"The surprise is that they're alive," Everyone groaned again as the bugs twitched around slowly and flapped their backs.

_"Dang! Who did he buy this crap from?" _Jinx cursed inside as she turned away from the horror.

"Yo!"

"Dude!"

"…Yum," Beast Boy and Cyborg looked away from there disgusting meal and saw Terra dipping roach after roach into her mouth with a smile.

Terra glanced over at them and opened her mouth, showing bits of crunched cockroaches and one living one walking on her tongue and stuck it out. Cyborg quickly bolted from the table with a scream. "That's just nasty-!" He wined as he went into the Tower.

With Terra bursting into laughter, Beast Boy morphed into a yeti and scooped all of them up and ate them as a whole. With a few more gags and people looking away, Geo-Force cleared his throat. "Uh right… one to one… start ROUND 6!" Rose put a silver platter in front of both of the remaining players with a silver lid over it. Slowly she removed the lid over it as Geo-Force announced it. "Bull testicle marinated in hot sauce," Everyone one went blank eyed and few threw up on the spot at the sight of the meal placed out in front of both of them.

"I didn't order hot sauce on them… I ordered—" Everyone shot hatful looks at Kid Flash as he started to talk but then zipped his lip and walked off into his group solemnly. "Never mind." He mumbled as he sulked off.

Terra's face cringed in disgust and her brows rose in surprise. Beast Boy looked down at it sadly and slumped his shoulders. "…Eat it or you both lose!" Rose reminded them with a smirk.

With a glance to Rose and back at the bull testicle, Terra slowly picked it up as the goo of the sauce slipped down her hand. She raised it slow to her lips and quivered as it drew closer. _"You already stuffed down crap and insects… you can eat man hood!"_ She encouraged herself as she opened her mouth wide and slid it in.

The girls "ewwed" and protested over what she was doing while the boys looked away and covered there crotches. Raven smirked and lowered her head a little. _"figures she could do it…"_ she mumbled to herself pleased.

Terra bit down into it slowly then coughed it out with a small puke of her food. "Gross—" Before finishing her words, she upchucked more and from the puke came a stray roach, still alive and crawling.

Terra scurried away, covering her mouth but brownish chunks slid from behind her finger cracks. Everyone looked at Beast Boy excited and worried. "All you have to do is eat it Beast Boy!" Rose informed him as she went behind the table, away from the barf.

He eyed it down more and groaned. The boys shook their heads and Kid Flash looked down. "It's the hardest thing a man could ever do…" He explained out load sympitheticly.

"Beast Boy… eat it now!" The boys screamed at him in rage after they shook off that they don't have to eat it and he does.

"B-but," He looked down at it confused and sorry.

They glared at him, shooting daggers and their eyes flaming in rage. "BB, I ate do-do! Please don't make it for nothing!" Cyborg pleaded as he brushed his teeth vigorously with his hand brush.

The boys continued to threaten and cheer Beast Boy on as he closed his eyes. _"Forgive me animals… forgive me dudes… and forgive me, stomach,"_ He begged in his mind as he took a deep breath.

With a loud battle cry he turned into a wolf and attacked the dish with a leap onto the table and flair of fangs. "SWEET JESUS OF FU—"

"That's not cool!"

"HOLY SH-"

"Make it stop!" Everyone screamed and looked away as Beast Boy ripped apart and devoured it grizzly.

The boys covered there crotches more and cross their legs as they watched. After a minute, Beast Boy morphed back to his normal form and looked around weakly. "Uhh… win?" He asked shakily as he looked over at Geo-Force with hot sauce dripping from his face.

Geo-Force gagged and nodded as he looked away. "Y-yeah, you win… boys win," The boys cheered, but still a little shakily as the girls groaned and the girls that played stayed inside the Tower, cleaning themselves up.

* * *

Soon after- after cleaning Terra's mess- they all gathered up for the aftermath. "Alright… after that grizzly, inhuman display… the boys are at three points to the girls four," Geo-force announced calmly as he stroked his forehead.

With a welcoming cheer from the boys, the girls pushed Jinx forward so she could introduce the next round. "Yeah yeah, whatever… Any boy can do that discussing stuff; but it takes real skill and finesse to do our next event," She pointed out to gather everyone's attention.

The boys, Rose, and Geo-Force looked over at her to see what she was planning. With a snap of her fingers, Raven tossed a riffle over to her, resulting in Kid Flash leaping to the ground with his hands over his head. "She's packing heat!" She glared and sighed at his stupidity then cocked the guns berral.

"Our next even is Disc Shooting…" She continued on with as she threw the gun at Kid Flash, it sliding slowly in front of his face.

* * *

**REVIEW, VOTE, and input your ideas and thoughts... please don't sue me for any trama from this chapter**


	11. Just shoot it!: Round 8 Disc shooting

**Here's the next installment, I'm sorry if it's not as funny as the last chapters, nothing really hilarious came to mind except miss firing and hitting someone, but that's already been done. None the less, the next chapter will be much funnier. Anyway, to the point; I hope you enjoy yourself.**

* * *

ROUND 8: Skeet Shooting (Jinx Version)

Kid Flash leapt to his feet and cleared his throat to brush off his previous action and took the rifle up with him. "Uh, I know that… gottcha," He laughed emptily as he looked around and saw everyone giving him disappointed and annoyed stares.

He slowly sank down into his group as Jinx looked away from him and back at Rose. "The technical term being Skeet Shooting, all the game is that the player has to shoot the discs that are launched into the air. A total of 20 will be shot out per person. Whoever's team has the higher amount of total hits at the end, wins," She explained as she gestured to a skeet shooter that was placed in the huddle of girls. Rose shrugged and looked at the riffle Kid Flash was still clutching. Jinx noticed her look and shook her head. "No, you don't have to use the rifle if you can hit the disc some other way from a distance," Rose looked away from Flash and nodded a t Jinx.

"The limit of people?" She asked, trying to get the game started.

"Three players each," Jinx added as she went back to her team, readying herself for picking her team.

"Alright, you all know the drill. Pick your teams and let's get this underway," Rose ordered as she laid her hand on her hand in boredom.

Geo-Force looked at her with sympathy and sighed as the two teams readied there units. "…Rose?"

"Yes?" She replied as she turned her viewing eye at him narrowly.

"Would it be ok with you if I were to use one of the boys' substitutions?" Rose mused her brow and smirked suspiciously.

"Why? And wouldn't they be mad?" Geo-Force shrugged and looked over at them then at the score board.

"There are only two more rounds; I don't think they have all there substitutions picked out… if any more," Rose nodded and handed him a communicator.

"Sure, what the hell," She welcomed with a warm smile.

Geo-Force took the communicator and walked off to the Tower. Rose smiled to herself then looked back to the groups ready for their choices. "Let's see what you guys got," scanning over the teams, she saw Starfire, Argent, and Jinx standing out from the girls and Cyborg and Red Star standing out from the boys.

"Again boys? You're missing one…" Kid Flash took his communicator out as Rose groaned and stroked her forehead.

"Don't worry, our third will be here in a _flash_," He replied as he continued to hold the communicator to his ear and dashed off the island and across the water bed. Moments later, everyone watched out in the distance as Kid Flash bolted back as dragged a boy across the water and stopped in front of his team again. "See? Here he is," He gestured to the dark skinned and black haired boy sitting on his butt in front of the boys.

Rose eyed him down confused then shook her head. "Is this a Teen Titan?" She asked unsure as she looked the boy over.

"Sure he's a Teen Titan!" Kid Flash assured her with a smile as he throw an arm around the teen. "His name is Jaime, and he's our second substitute,"

"Really? He's your second? If so, alright, let's just get this over with," Rose replied with a shake of her head and a deep sigh to her speach.

Kid Flash grinned excitedly and smacked Jaime on the back and lifted him to his feet. "That all aside… The girls will go first," She instructed as she walked out behind her desk to the skeet shooter, bringing it to her stand and positioned it so it would shoot out over in the direction of the distant bridge.

"Terra… if you'd please make us a shooting platform?" Terra nodded and stretched before summoning up a flat plateau in front of the launcher. "Good… now, what girl's first?" The girls' shoved Argent forward who flew up onto the platform and readied herself.

"Ready?" Rose asked, but pressed the remote control, launching off a round of six discs off into the distance. With a short stagier, she shot out a red energy poll from each of her fingers on her left hand, shattering five discs in the process. As she launched off her energy poles from her index finger to get the last one, Rose fired off six more. Argent took note of it then formed a hammer and shattered the seven discs still in the air. As the hammer formed back into her hand, another eight where fired off, marking the last of them. Whipping her hand out, she shattered the remaining eight with a mallet. "MARK, total destroyed… 20," The girls cheered at Rose's announcement. "…Total that count… five," The girls went quite and Argent turned to a calm faced Rose.

"Five?"

"Yes, Argent, five. The object of the game was to shoot them singularly, which you did with the first five. Then you just shattered them with a hammer, which isn't singular," Rose explained to a frustrated Argent as she stomped back to her team.

"You can't do that!" Terra growled as a few small rocks drifted off the floor.

"I'm the judge, and I say even if you do have powers, there are still rules to follow," Terra sighed and relieved the rocks back to the ground.

"Seriously Terra, how about that therapy?" Jinx insisted playfully to Terra who just frowned.

Raven shook her head to herself and curled her lips under her hood to a smile. _"Therapy? She needs an exorcist…"_ she hissed darkly in her mind.

"Boys, your turn," Rose announced as Cyborg placed himself on the firing point. Without warning or care, Rose fired off ten discs in multiple directions, which seven of them where shattered by Cyborg's sonic cannon with ease. Rose nodded and launched off the remaining ten, which again, he destroyed seven of with little effort. "MARK, total destroyed… 14, all legitimate," she was followed by the soft claps of the boys.

"HAHA! Fourteen, that's more than half then what Argent got!" Cyborg laughed as he strutted back to his team proudly.

"Yeah… but she at least tried to hit them all…" Kid Flash pointed out flatly as Cyborg joined him on the team side.

"Dang, Flash… that was cold. You've been hanging with Jinx too much," Cyborg joked as he walked passed him.

"At least a girl likes to hang out with me," Kid Flash retorted without a look at Cyborg.

Cyborg slumped his shoulders and looked vainly at him. "Girls… next shooter," Starfire flew up into the firing spot and nodded that she was ready.

Rose shrugged and clicked the switch 20 times at two second stops without any other stop, shooting each disc also in a different direction. With a slight battle cry, Starfire launched star bolt after star bolt at all the discs, but only succeeded in hitting 17 of them. "MARK, total destroyed, 17, all legitimate," The girls clapped and whistled up at Starfire, as some shot the boys mocking faces.

"Splendid!" Starfire cheered as she flew off to Jinx and hugged her.

Jinx smiled weakly and patted a hand on her back. "Moving on… next boy," Red Star walked up to the platform with a rifle in his hand.

"Forgive me if I am out of practice, it has been awhile for since I used a fire arm," He apologized ahead of time as he looked back at the Boys then at Rose.

She smiled then launched five discs out to go easy on him. With a tossing flip of the rifle, Red Star caught it and fired off five perfect shots at the projectiles, shattering them flawlessly. Rose blinked twice surprised then fired off the other 15 with determination. Red Star took aim and shot down ten as the remaining five hit the water with a splash. "MARK, total destroyed 15… all legitimate," Rose announced, a little annoyed.

The boys cheered and shot harsher looks at the girls as Red Star joined his team. "Girls… your final shooter please," Jinx stepped up on the stage, but faced Rose.

"Rose… I can't do this shooting," She admitted with a pained face, but a glint of evil behind it.

"I understand, so who will take your place?" Jinx pointed her pail slender finger at Rose as she finished her question.

"You, Rose," Rose shook her head and gave her a hand gesture in denial.

"No, Jinx. Geo-Force and I are taking a neutral stance on this, so—" As Rose continued to explain, Geo-Force walked out of the Tower and smirked playfully.

"She'll do it… but only if you allow the boys bank in a favor," Geo-Force bargained, much to Rose's dismay.

The girls nodded at Jinx, who nodded in return to Geo-Force. He looked to Rose and waved his hand for her to get on the field. With a groan and a sigh, she leapt up onto the field as Geo-Force took the remote. "Ready?"

"Just fire," she ordered him as she put her hands on both sides of her hips.

Pressing down on the trigger, 20 consecutive discs were fired from the machine, but where cut short of an airborne life as Rose whipped out her hand guns and shattered them all instantly in a flurry of ten bullets from each gun. "Cool, all 20 destroyed," Geo-Force noted with a nod of pleasure.

Rose tucked her guns away and blankly shrugged and walked off. "Way to go Rose!" The girls cheered with fist pumps in the air.

Rose joined Geo-Force at the stand and took the remote from his grasp smoothly. _"Yeah… I rock,"_ she told herself smugly.

"None the less, it's the boys turn," He commented as he looked to Jaime, who was climbing his way to the top of the platform. "To win, you need at least 14 hits; just so we're clear," Geo-Force pointed out, unsure of the teen before him.

Jaime slowly bent down and picked up a rifle as he fumbled it in his hands. Jinx snickered to herself as the boys looked away in groans. _"Flash strike again with more of his stupidity,"_ As Jinx thought about it, Kid Flash walked onto the platform and looked at Rose and Geo-Force.

"Well, since the stakes of this round are high, as is the fact that if we lose this round, we can't lose anymore or the girls win the whole thing… I want to up the ante," He purposed slyly with his back to Jaime.

The two announcers glanced at each other and shrugged. "What do you have in mind?" Rose asked him, leaning forward a tad on her stand.

"If Jaime here can hit all the targets without one hitting the water or anything but air, we not only win this round, but the girls also have to hand over there communicators," The girls turned their mocking faces to faces of worry and surprise.

Rose and Geo-Force looked at each other again, then at Jaime as he struggled to hold his gun. "Deal… but if he can't hit them all, you lose this round, regardless of points, and you need to give the girls your communicators," The girls smiled again and everyone looked anxiously at Kid Flash as he stood there proud and calm.

He nodded and everyone cheered. "Hope you already made all your calls today Wally, cus' those communicators are ours," Jinx mocked with a fold of her arms and a devilish smile at Kid Flash.

Kid Flash just curled his lips and chucked lightly as he walked off a little. "Jaime?" He asked as he continued to walk off with a small chuckle.

"Yeah?" He replied as Kid Flash looked over his shoulder with a series stare.

"Break out the Beatle…" He ordered the teen behind him.

Everyone's faces- except the Kid Flash's and Jaime's- turned to curiosity and some, fear as Jaime nodded. Quickly his body became engulfed by a blue and black streak which hardened and formed into the armor of the Blue Beetle. "¡ Oh vamos! ¿Cómo diablos llamar para un bullicio podrido mueven como ese, i autodidactas le hustle como que. Damn infierno, he podido que boob truco de desenfoque me!" Jinx cursed as the other girls sulked and groaned over there soon to be lost communicators.

Blue Beetle did a slight stretch as he laughed to himself, and then gave Rose the ready sign. "Kid Flash… good work," She complemented as she released all 20 shots into the sky as fast as she could.

Blue Beetle examined his hand for a moment, in gloating triumph before pointing his arms out and turned them to Vulcan like guns, shooting every last target out of the sky, and shattering there remains for good measure. "By terms of the deal… the boys win! And the girls must relinquish there communicators," Geo-Force announced to the boys and girls.

The boys cheered as Kid Flash bolted to the girls' side and pocketed all there communicators without their consent and dropped them in front of his team. The girls sighed and slumped their heads in defeat as Geo-Force returned the platform back to the ground, with Blue Beetle still standing on its hands on hips.

* * *

"What can I say…" Rose started as the two teams calmed themselves over the previous round. "It's tied up at four each… and it's the boys turn to pick the event. Which will be..?" She stated as she looked over at the boys, who already at Kid Flash in the center of the court, tapping his foot.

"We plan to secure our victory with a manly man game… Arm Wrestling," The boys roared powerfully and flexed at the girls for good measure. The girls rolled their eyes and looked over at their pile of communicators in sorrow.

**

* * *

**

REVIEW, VOTE, and if you look on the bottom of my profile, you'll see some would-be ideas for up incoming stories, if you see one you like, PM me or leave a review about it; I plan to make it a vote after the vote for the boys and girls hits 25-30 people (or until I know there is no way for the other to win). Anyway, be ready for the next installment soon, I plan to put a twist in the story… even another couple if you'd be alright with that?


	12. Some like it HOT!: Round 9 Arm Wrestling

**Here we are again, the next chapter. I tried to put in more laughter then the last chapter (roll eyes), but I don't know if it worked. None the less, it's out. Hope you enjoy yourself… P.S. For legal reasons, the two wonder girls will be addressed as followed: Troy as Wonder Girl, and Cassandra as Cassandra, thank you for your understanding.**

* * *

ROUND 9: Arm Wrestling (Kid Flash style)

"Now, I'm sure you all know how to play the game: link hands, push the other players hand down to the ground without using anything but your linked hand," checking around, no one seemed at a loss as he explained. "Good. Only in this type you can use any means to bring the opponent down, except to knock them out," He pointed out, taking a quick glance at Terra, who stomped her foot. "Only three per team, so only three rounds,"

"Yeah, we know math Flash," Rose grumbled then sent him off back to his team while the girls carefully selected there team.

Geo-Force looked off into the sky fixated as everyone murmured about the match. "Looking for someone?"

"You could say that…" He replied mentally distant as he continued to search the sky. Suddenly, Geo-Force grinned excitedly. "There he is…" He muttered as a distant figure flapped closer and closer to the tower.

"Who—"

"Boys, I have some news for you," Geo-Force interrupted as he sprang from his chair. Everyone looked to him in curiosity as he walked out from behind his stand. "I decided to use one of your substitutions," The boys turned their curiosity to sadness as they group "awww"ed. "Who did you call in?" Kid Flash asked as Geo-Force answered him by pointing to the dark figure looming over head. The boys looked up along with the girls in mixed worries over who it was. Soon after seeing the crimson skin and white smoke hair, the boys cheered in praise and the girls shuttered. Rose and Jericho on the other hand, gapped her mouth as her viewing eye widened. "Boys, I present your third and final add in… Edward Bloomberg; Kid Devil!" Geo-Force introduced as Edward landed on the ground, cindering the small blades of grass under his feet.

"I heard there was some sort of game going on?" He stated with devil like smile at the boys.

Jericho folded his arms and glared the devil down. _"Of all the people he could have called, he called that,"_ He inwardly thought in a huff.

Kid Devil slowly stepped forward into the boys group as the boys made a path for him. "Jericho? How long has it been?" He asked with a friendly grin.

_"Not long enough," _he told himself, but signed "Too long," at him.

"I know. Put er' there," Devil told Jericho as he stretched his hand out to him.

Jericho looked at his hand then frowned to himself. _"Something about this seems familiar…"_ Jericho locked his hand to Devil's in a hand shake and shook it gently.

As they shook, Devil's smile turned from one of friendship, to one of holding in a laugh. Jericho's face slowly turned to one of pain as a small sizzling noise flowed from his hand touching Devil's. Quickly pulling his hand away, Jericho flapped it around in the air as the burning sensation surged from it. Devil exploded into laughter with the other boys at Jericho's frantic jumping around. "Oh man, I can't believe you keep falling for that, but sorry," He admitted as Jericho ran off to the edge of the island to drench his hand in water.

"Alright, alright, enough playing around," Geo-Force instructed as he himself tried to stop laughing. "We need your teams," As he continued to talk, Terra, Pantha, Wonder Girl, Red Star, Red Devil, and Super Boy placed themselves on the center of the field. "Good, well then…" Geo-Force quickly summoned up a small waist high block and placed it between the two groups. "You know the rules… ROUND 1…" quickly he scanned the two groups then pointed two fingers out: one at Red Star, the other at Pantha. "…Red Star and Pantha," he introduced, pointing them to join at the block. The two stepped from the groups and met face to face on different sides of the block. Both dug there elbow into the face of the rock then crashed their hands together, matching them on an equal starting stance. "Ready?" Geo-Force started, slowly raising his hand up. Red Star and Pantha locked eyes sharply as the tightened there grasp on each other's hand. "Go!" He sliced his hand down to signal a start.

Pantha drilled all her might into Red Star's hand as he calmly watched her strained face try to budge his hand. "…maybe you should have fought the sand bag," He commented with a slight chuckle, being slightly smug as he slowly forced her hand down to the side. She desperately applied all her force to resist is her slow descent to the ground. "I will make this quick before you injure yourself," He informed her as he tapped her hand to the stone in victory.

"Round one to the boys!" The boys cheered at Geo-Force's announcement; while Red Star stood up and gave his hand to Pantha.

"It was a good match, it was an honor," He complemented his fallen opponent.

She looked up at his neon eyes then took his hand and shook it. "…Perhaps you can help me train with the bag later," She joked, which made Red Star laugh as they broke their grasp and walked off into their larger grouped teams.

"Let's start round two…" Once more he looked over the remaining players then targeted his fingers at Super Boy and Terra, who didn't hesitate to get onto the platform. Super boy arced his elbow into the surface of the box as he waited for Terra to join her hand to his. Her lips flipped to a smile as she did the same as her hand cupped with his. "Ready?" The two of the sttled in and locked eyes. "Go-" As Geo-Force called the start, Terra flipped the side of the block on Super Boy's side and smacked it against the back of his hand.

"I win," She stated as she let his hand go and walked off to her team with a prideful strut.

Super Boy remained in the same place with a confused face then started to laugh. "Wow… guess she does win," He admitted as he took note of the rock hitting his hand.

"Technically… she does win, so let's move onto the final round," Geo-Force announced as the girls cheered and Kid Flash gritted his teeth.

_"Should have just ripped that little show offs arm clean off… doesn't matter, she'll get what's coming to her soon enough," _he cursed in his mind whilst looking down at the yellow communicator labeled with Terra's name, wickedly.

"Kid Devil… Wonder Girl, you're up," as he instructed them, they stepped forward to the stone black and locked eyes. Kid Devil looked to his side at Rose then shot her a wink. Franticly, she turned away and covered her viewable eye with her hand. Geo-Force smiled to himself then gave Devil a thumbs-up. "Ready?" The two players put their elbows to the stone as the nodded. "Go!" The two locked hands as Wonder Girl pushed Kid Devil's hand down near the brink of him losing, while he smiled calmly.

She glanced up at his calm yellow eyes with suspiciousness. _"He's losing, why is he smiling?... and what smells like burning pig?"_ She wondered as her eyes strayed from Devil's. As her eyes met with Devil and hers as his hand grew closer and closer to defeat, she saw that Devil's hand was starting to steam with a white twinge to his skin.

Her eyes widened as she bit her lip and tried to force his hand down, only applying his hand deeper and deeper to the palm of her soft hand. "Troy, are you ok? You look a little… hot around the collar? Well, if you had a collar," Red Devil asked, half joking with a patronizing tone, slowly pushing her hand back up to where they started.

Wonder Girl shook her head franticly as beads of sweat streaked down from her forehead. "I-i-I don't feel anything, Devil…" She replied as she tried to ignore the searing pain of his burning hand pressing to hers.

"I see, that's good, most people couldn't—" Quickly he squeezed her hand tightly with his sharp nail pressing to the back of her hand tightly. "Take the heat!" a loud sizzle grew from her and his hand touching, which made the girls look worried at her.

Jinx rolled her eyes and grimiced. "How many fire puns does he have?" She mummbled to herself in annoyence as Wonder Girl continued to stuggle under Devil's heat.

"Let go Troy!" They screamed, worrying more for her safety then the game.

She shook her head as she slowly pushed his hand closer to the brink of her win, her own hand starting to turn red as well. "You just don't give up!" He laughed as he pushed his hand up a little, burning his palm into hers.

"OH HERA, THAT'S HOT!" She yelped as she struggled to hold herself to his hand as he slowly pushed her hand over to the other side of the surface.

Rose smiled to herself as she watched and leaned forward slightly. "Is it getting hot in here or is it—"

"Keep those eye balls in your head Rose," Geo-Force joked as he saw how admiring she looked out on the field.

She shook it off then straitened herself up in a dignified manner. "I haven't a clue what you are speaking of Brion," Geo-Force shook his head and looked back out at the field as he took note of Wonder Girl bucking her foot out behind her and her whole body shuttering as Kid Devil slowly pinned her hand.

"It's over! The boys win this round!" He yelled as Kid Devil final pinned her hand and let go, having her shoot her hand away and running off to the edge of the island where Jericho was.

"Guess I'm just to much for her," Kid Devil joked with a shrug and walking back to his team, who cheered for him but took steps away from him as he drew closer.

* * *

"The tables have turned; five points for the boys, four for the girls," Rose announced, looking to the girls with slight show of disappointment.

The girls looked away and scratched their arms in embarrassment. "So this decides it all, the final round, round ten, which is..?" Geo-Force added in as he looked to the distraught girls.

Kole hesitantly walked out from the girls and looked to Rose and Geo-Force. "A game no matter how hard any one trains, no matter how smart they are, there will always be a chance to lose," Kole explained as she shifted her legs to a strong stance as she stood before everyone.

"And what would that be?"

"Triple Dog Dare," The color in everyone's faces- aside from the girls- drained over the childish, yet fear filled phrase.

"…What a way to end it…" Rose commented to the girls with a small clap. Kid Flash took a slight gulp as his teeth gritted in preempted fear.

"We are so screwed…"

**

* * *

**

Hah, now things are about to get spicy. Just think what could possibly happen… then about the stupidity and inhumanity I'll make happen. REVIEW, VOTE, and be ready for the next and… last part? Of this story… P.S.S. Can anyone guess the newly added couple?


	13. Dare to Be!: Round 10 Triple Dog Dare

**Here it goes again. The newest part of the story. Enjoy yourselves and remember to REVIEW. Again, sorry if some of the things are low brow and disgusting, it's only to stress the point's they'll go to to win.**

* * *

ROUND 10: Triple Dog Dare

It struck fear and dismay into there –mostly mortal- souls. "I needn't explain what the term means… but I will explain how we're going to do it," Kole explained, her nerves hardening as she continued on. "The number of players are limitless, and any player can go any amount of times. Also, each team picks the target of their dare. If the person they pick fails to perform the dare, the game is over and the other team wins," Rose and Geo-Force looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

"Is there any guide lines to what the dares can or can't be?" Rose vocalized their thoughts as Geo-Force nodded.

Kole looked over at Jinx who gave her a dark nod, which she nodded back to. "No… anything is allowed. Whatever you think it takes to win," Rose nodded, a little fearfully and excited.

"Very well… I'll let you girls go first," Rose added in as she sat back in her seat.

The girls nodded at Jinx who took a few steps forward. _"Let's make this quick… Rudolph,_" She muttered to herself in her mind. "Kid Flash," She announced, getting his attention and a look of fear. "I dare you… to take your underwear off… without taking your pants off," She grinned evilly as Kid Flash gulped.

"Cool, no problem… piece of cake," he retorted with a fake cocky smile. Carefully, he reached behind himself and dug his hand into his pants as everyone watched him, in disbelief that he could even do it. With a cringe of his eyes and a deep breath, he yanked with all the speed force in his arms he could muster as he ripped his white underpants out, tearing them clear in half down the front. The boys cheered as Kid Flash fell to his knees with a weak squeak. _"My… kiwis…"_ he complained in his mind with a high pitched tone.

"Good job, boys. It's your turn now," Kid Flash pointed across the field at Jinx.

"Jinx… I dare you to eat that testicle that Terra couldn't finish," he snapped with an equally evil smirk as she gave him before.

The girls groaned while the boys once again crossed their legs a little. Jinx looked off to the small dumpster by Geo-Force where they threw it out and gulped. She took a slow walk over to it and reached into it, feeling the small chunks of upchuck that Terra made and they dispensed in the can as she looked for her target. She grasped around the target after a quick search and pulled it out, her hand to her elbow covered in a greenish brown crud. Everyone gagged as she walked back to them slowly with the testicle in her hand. "Stop where you are, Jinx," Terra ordered her as the girls took a few steps back.

Jinx looked at them then at her arm; with a sigh she took a few steps back. _"Prissy little school girls…"_ Jinx mumbled as she lifted the 'food' to her face.

Without much care, she popped it into her mouth and chomped down on it a few times. The air was filled with the sound of dry heaved throwing up sounds and groans as she ate the whole thing with little effort. "Good job Jinx… now go inside and take a shower," Rose instructed her, which Jinx immediately acted on, running into the tower with haste. "Girls, it's your turn again," Terra leapt forward and pointed at Jericho who looked surprised.

_"Hate to do this Jari… but I know you can't do it,"_ she apologized preempted as she put her hands on her hips. "Jericho… I dare you to give Beast Boy a wedgie," Kid Flash shook his head as Jericho looked at Beast Boy with worry.

"What's with these girls and our underwear?" He noted as Jericho walked up to Beast Boy.

Jericho looked at the other boys, who gave him the wave to do it, then at Beast Boy. "It's okay dude, just give um' a pull… it won't hurt me," He laughed as Jericho hung his head a little.

With a firm strait face and determined nod, he clamped his hands onto Beast Boy's underpants lining and yanked with all his might upword. Beast Boy sharply yelped as he jumped off the floor for a moment at the sudden high yank. Terra growled as the boys cheered and Jericho released Beast Boy's pants. _"Bigger balls then I thought… I like it,"_ She admired in her mind.

"Boys, your turn again," Beast Boy pointed at Argent with one of his hands between his legs as they shuttered.

"Argent… I dare you to come over here and lick Wildebeest's arm pit," Argent grew wide eyed as the girls pushed her over without waiting.

"Can't ya' reconsider?" She asked franticly as she dragged her heals while the girls forced her across the field.

Seeing no answer, she sighed and walked the rest of the way to Wildebeest. Cyborg lifted his arm pit slowly, revealing a small horde of flies swarming around it. Closing her eyes, she leaned in and lapped her tongue upward in it, collecting a few loose hairs on her tongue. She pulled away and ran off to the tower with a scream. "Bloody hell, bugger's hair is on ma' tongue!" She screamed as she disappeared into the Tower's door.

"Girls pass that one… your turn girls," Raven drifted to the front of the girls then pointed her pail figure tip at Kid Flash.

"…Flash… I dare you to eat peanut butter off Wildebeest's hoof… the bottom of his hoof," She ordered, much to his displeasure.

Geo-Force tossed him a container of peanut butter, which invoked a curious look from everyone. Geo-Force looked them all over and shrugged. "You never know when you'll need it," he replied as if it was normal.

With a sigh, Kid Flash sat Wildebeest down and slathered a streak of peanut butter on his dirty black hoof with small while divots in it. Clamping his eyes shut, he slid his tongue up and down the hoofs base, gathering up all the butter until there was nothing left, not even dirt. "Boys clear that one again… it's their turn," Kid Flash stood up shakily as he wiped a few small dabs of peanut butter that where on his feet then pointed across the field at Terra.

"Terra… I dare you to tell us what's in your pocket… and show us it," The boys shot him a surprised and annoyed look as Terra looked at Kid Flash, with narrowing eyes.

_"That little…"_ she cursed as she dug into her pocket for a moment.

Before long, she pulled out a small smooth rock with a fissure through it. Kid Flash looked at it then at Jericho, who was looking away a little. "Uhuh… that's what I thought…" He whispered to himself as he walked off a little, his lips in a pleased smile.

"I guess the girls win that one… it's your turn now girls," They all thought for a moment and where about to say something- when Jinx walked onto the field, her hair dripping wet and partly done into her horn-ish hair.

"Jericho…" She started as she pointed at him. "I dare you to have your hair cut by the girls," Jericho flinched and patted down on his springy gold hair.

Kid Flash put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly and looked at him. "Jericho… I know this is hard, since you have the best hair- next time mine- but we need this to win… What would Jesus do?" He encouraged Jericho, who just narrowed his eyes and lifted his hand off his shoulder.

With a turn to the girls he walked over with his held high and pacing into the center of their group. Terra, Kole, and Raven sighed as they dipped their heads down and followed him into the group. With a huddle around him and loud clipping, buzzing, and sawing noises, Jericho stepped out with the whole back of his head bare while the front was done into a spikier and messier hairstyle then Robin and Kid Flash's combined. Most of the boys and girls laughed as he sulked his way back to his group, while Rose glared down at Jinx. _"Bitch will pay for ruining Joey's golden hair… mark my words; his hair is his fortune,"_ she vowed as she sunk into her chair more.

"Boys clear it again… it's their turn now," Jericho looked to Jinx for a moment then signed something to Rose, who nodded in content after figuring it out.

"Jinx…" She started, repeating what Jericho told her. "Jericho dares you to give Kid Devil a hug… for minute," Jinx's proud laughing face slowly drained of her already pail face as she looked to the glowing eyed demon, waving at her mockingly.

The boys clapped wildly and cheered Jericho's devilish dare. Jericho blushed a little and waved them to stop in his embarrassment. Terra sighed admiringly and looked over at Jericho. "I'm in love..." She admitted in a dreamy tone. Raven shot her a disturbed look from the her side. "What did you say?" Terra shook her head and gained her composher. "I said... iron, glove... yeah, wouldn't that be a cool weapon?" Terra explained, trying to get off topic as she side stepped away from a confused Raven. Jinx walked forward as Kid Devil met her half way in the center, his tail softly whipping behind him in expectation. He opened his arms wide and patted his shoulder. "Come here Jinx, give me a big ol' hug," he insisted with a slight cackle to his voice.

She clenched her fist and cursed under her breath as she presses her body to his and put her arms around his waist. "Awww, what a trust building, heart _warming _moment," Kid Flash pointed out, stressing the warming part of his statement as Jinx's eyes slammed shut and her arms wavered a little on Devil's back.

Kid Devil pressed his palms to Jinx's back, slowly turning the fabric to a charcoaling burn. _"Almost there, almost there… just think cold, cold thoughts,"_ she pumped herself as she continued to hold her body to the red hot body of Kid Devil, who just looked around at everyone, who where holding their breath in expectation of what will happen. _"Arctic… ice cubes in pants… a pool in winter… a pool in winter in the arctic…. A pool in winter in the arctic with ice cubes in the top and bottom of my swim suit… Raven's sense of humor… wait, no, that's just dry… Terra's heart," _she chanted to herself to get over the flaring pain of the heat burning into her.

Rose looked at her watch and looked to Jinx. "Time! You can—" Jinx broke from his hold and bolted off into the distance and jumped head first into the water surrounding the island in a blur. "—stop now… The girls pass that round, and it's their turn again," She announced, seeing a large patch of steam waft out of the water that Jinx dived into.

Terra narrowed her eyes and took a step forward. "Robin…" she called flatly, making all the Titans look to Robin who was standing behind the boys.

_"…what?"_ he thought as he walked forward for the first time in the game's start.

"Robin… I dare you… to remove your mask now!" She ordered, making everyone gasp: boys, girls, even Jinx swam to the top of the surface and gasped.

His eyes grew wider than ever and his heart stopped. "…are you kidding me?" Terra shook her head with a smug smile in victory.

Robin glanced back at the other boys, who looked scared and worried about what he would do. He looked back at Terra and sharpened his stare. "No…" The boys 'aww'ed fiercely as Terra started to laugh and walk back to her team. "…I'll remove it now," He continued as Terra stiffened up and turned around in time to see a black mask being thrown at her.

She caught it and clenched it tight in disbelief. "B-b-b-but.." She stammered as she looked up to Robin, and then growled at him harshly seeing that he had another mask under it. "Really, Robin? Two masks?" Robin shrugged and walked back to his now cheering team.

"That was a close one, but now it's the boys turn," Robin turned back around with an idea flickering in his eyes.

"Terra… I dare you to put your underpants on your head…" Terra shrugged and smirked as she leaned down to take her pants off. "Wait… without taking them off," Her pupils shrunk and her mouth hung a little.

Gritting her teeth and mumbling curses under her breath, she reached around her back and grasped the black lining. Slowly she hoisted it up, with small grunts of pain and strain as she stretched the black under pants slowly up her back. Kid Flash raised one of his brows as he leaned over to Beast Boy. "Is that… a black thong?" He asked plainly to a red cheeked Beast Boy.

"I-I don't know…" He mumbled as he shrunk down to the ground in embarrassment.

The boys whistled and howled as she yanked them up higher and higher, inching it higher and higher. "Almost…. There," she marked as she hooked the lining of it around the front of her head, finally brining it all the way up.

"The girls pass that one too…" Rose noted as Terra put her arms up in triumph for a moment.

Her eyes shrunk once more when the sound of a rip passed her ears then the sound of a snap; followed by a light hit in the back of her head. "Terra…" Jinx started as she walked back to her team with her hair draping down due to the water.

"Be right back," she informed everyone as she backed away quickly as she saw the front of her underpants drop off her head in front of her.

Terra quickly ran into the house in a fluster while the boys laughed. Jericho looked to where she just was and sighed in sympathy. _"Not the right day to where the black ones, Terra…"_ He thought to himself as he looked at the small scrap of her underpants.

"Girls, it's your turn…" The girls huddled at Rose's command and discussed to themselves.

After a few minutes, they broke and sent Kole forward. "Kid Flash… we as a group, dare you—" Kid Flash stepped forward and stretched in preparation for whatever dare they would throw at him. "—to admit that girls are better than boys," Kid Flash froze mid arm stretch and looked over at the snickering girls.

"Well, Wally… we're waiting," The boys looked to Kid Flash with anger.

"Dude, say it,"

"Yeah, we're about to win!"

"Just get it over with!" They yelled at him as he looked around franticly.

Kid Flash took a deep breath and looked to the girls. "…Can't say, what I don't mean…" Everyone roared in anger and joy as Kid Flash forfeited the round due to his pride.

"The girls win!" Rose cheered as they all danced around in their success. Kid Flash shrugged with a flat look and turned around. To his surprise –somewhat-, the boys gathered behind him with hate filled faces.

"Haha, hey guys—"

"You're dead Speedster!" They roared as they jumped onto him with a flurry of attacks.

* * *

The boys, minus Kid Flash, got back into position with the girls to the other side, waiting for the announcement. "Well, well, five to five… who would have guessed that Kid Flash's ego would lose you the chance at an easy win," Rose joked as the guys grumbled disgruntled. "None the less… we have a tie," She continued.

"And to avoid a cheesy 'we're all winners in our own way' ending… we're going to choose a final tie breaker round to name the winning team," Geo-Force added as he pointed between Rose and himself.

Everyone nodded and waited for what would happen next. "And we choose one of equal chance for all of you if you apply yourself right," Rose continued on as she looked to Geo-Force to take it away.

"The name of the game is… Teen Titan Ultra Race; an extreme triathlon," He announced as everyone's faces turned to determination.

Weakly, Kid Flash's gloved hand shot out of the barf filled dumpster along with his black eyed face. With a spit of one of his teeth from his green covered face, he smiled. "It's on!"

**

* * *

**

Wasn't that great? Lol. Anyway, REVIEW, VOTE, VOTE, and RE-VIEW. I promise you, the next part will be the biggest, action packed piece of the entire story… and maybe one of the funniest if I try my best ^^. None the less… see you in the big time, or the next chapter…

**P.S. I may do the story now, but I won't post it until there are more votes for my new poll… sorry.**


	14. Final Count Down: Final Round Triathilon

**Finaly, it's here, the big bad ending. (Sort of). Sorry if it took too long or anything. I'm also sorry if it's not as enjoyable as any other chapter, but at least it was finished lol. Finaly, please read and remeber to REVIEW and VOTE.**

* * *

FINAL ROUND: Teen Titans Ultra Race (Extreme Triathlon)

"The rules… are not so simple," Rose started as she stepped out from her stand and walked down to the center of the field. "The game starts here where one person from each team will have to swim to the other side of this bay: I.E. the city. The consistences have to swim, or at least have constant contact on or with the water. After that, the player will tag the next person who will come back here by any means they want. After returning here, they will tag the next person who will have to climb to the top of Titan's Tower and cross the tight rope that stretches the span of the body of water to the top of the nearest building in the city," Everyone gulped as they listened to Rose's description, but kept there determined faces. "After they get to the city, they will tag the next player who will have to go through a series of rings that will lead them to the next check point. If you miss one ring, you can't go onto the next leg of the race," She looked at everyone to make sure they understood, seeing that they did she continued. "Once they pass that part, all that's left is the final leg of the race, to race from that check point to Titans tower. First one to make it through all the check points wins the whole game," Rose finished explaining.

"So you'll need to pick out five people to run the race," Geo-Force instructed as Rose sat down in her chair.

The groups discussed their choices, being careful not to make a mistake. "This is going to be brutal," Geo-Force commented with a light chuckle.

Rose looked to him then smiled with a glint of darkness. "Do you think they'll play fair with each other?" Geo-Force frowned and shook his head at her question.

"God knows they won't," Suddenly he smiled again and leaned back in his chair with a stretch.

"And that's what I'm counting on," Rose rolled her eyes with a joyful grin as Geo-Force relaxed down into his seat.

They looked to the teams who nodded at the two of them, giving them the ready. Rose stood back up and ran back to the center. "Now that you're teams are picked, there is only one thing to get strait…" Everyone looked to her and glanced over at the enemy team. "The only rule is that we will not approve cheating… but we also won't try to stop you should you cheat," She explained to the slowly enthusiastic growing crowd.

"That aside… let it begin!" Geo-Force called as he flung his hands down; pushing him and the metallic stand he and Rose sat in airborne and suspended over the ground.

Rose hopped up onto the floating stand and sat into her chair. "Right!" The stand slowly drifted to the center of the water, ready for the start.

* * *

The girls continued to converse and rally their players as Geo-Force and Rose readied themselves for the start. Jinx paced back and forth in front of them, taking the helm as leader. "This decides it all… our strife, our humiliation, our struggle, our victory!" She explained with a look to her team mates.

They just looked at her confused but paid close attention. "We have all the legs of this race divided up, all except the aquatics… any ideas?" She asked with a turn to them. As she asked, the doors of Titans Tower sliding open and Terra stepped out with a smile.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked them as she headed over to them and joined up.

Jinx smirked and looked across the water. "Tell me Terra," She started as she put an arm around Terra's shoulders. "Can you surf?"

* * *

Cleaning himself off, Kid Flash stood before his still peeved off team. "I know, I know… the girls tricked me and we're all mad about that," with a loud groan and group of grumbles, Kid Flash signaled them to calm down.

"But we have to focus here… we did pick out all our people, but that doesn't mean we'll win," Jericho, who was wearing Red Star's hat, stepped forward and sighed with his hands: "What do you mean?". "What I mean, my hair impaired friend," Jericho looked down depressed. "Is that we can't be above playing dirty," He explained to an awkward feeling crowed.

"I don't know about this Flash…" Robin interjected with uncertainty.

"It's called fair play; they'll probably do the same… so this is what we're going to do…" He started as he pulled them into a huddle.

* * *

Everyone continued to talk and plan as Rose lifted her hand slowly with one of her hand guns held tightly with a finger laced around the trigger. With a hair click of the trigger, the air resounded with the bang of her gun, gaining everyone's attention. "Let the game begin! Let those who will be participating later on in the game step forward so Geo-Force can transport you to your starting point." The other players stepped forward and where lifted off the ground on two large platforms and where carried off the water.

The spectators watched as Terra stepped forward to the edge of the water where Aqualad also stood. He extended his hand to her with a generous smile as she stretched her arms for a quick second. "No hard feelings when you lose," he offered as Terra looked to him.

She put her hand out and grasped his, crushing it tightly in her grip. "No hard feelings when you don't make it back to shore," She corrected him as she let his hand go and summoned up a stone slab shaped surf board.

"On your mark…!" Rose shouted as she looked to the two of them, readying themselves on the starting stoned edge of the island. "Get set..!" Terra looked to her side and saw a small plastic communicator with a "T" on it.

"This must be one of the boys…" She mused as she picked it up with a quick scan to make sure no one saw her take it.

"…GO!" Rose ordered as Aqualad leapt into the clear blue water and Terra threw her 'board' out and jumped on it as she kept it afloat with her powers.

Aqualad sped through the water like a barracuda, widening the gap between him and Terra who hadn't even started to move yet. Terra lifted her hand slowly, making the aria of rocks that lined the outside layer of the islands coast rise up, and then slammed them down creating a large wave of force that launched her far into the open water. She quickly caught up with a surprised Aqualad who quickly picked up his pace as he flew through the water. "Huh… he didn't even wave, that's not really nice," She noted as she swung her hand out in front of her with her eyes glowing bright yellow.

As Aqualad continued to flutter through the water, a series of pillars shot out from the water bed, surging the face of the bed wide open with a large white crash of rising water. He quickly swerved away from a few of them as the continued to drive up from the water and attempted to hit him. Terra laughed heartedly as she manced her surf board to go faster and further across the water. As Aqualad continued to franticly evade the almost impossible to predict rock pillars that blurred pass him, he took his communicator out. "Speedy… slow her down!" He shouted as he skidded across the top of the water so he could be heard clearer.

Across the water, back at the start, Speedy nodded and put his communicator into his pocket. Taking his bow out, he loaded a specialty arrow into his bow and took aim at the slowly shrinking blonde surfer. "Sorry, girl…" He whispered as he shot the arrow out to her at a whizzing speed. "But we need to win," As Terra continued to speed across the water; a yellow arrow sped past her and crashed a few yards ahead of her into the water.

As it hit the water, it instantly crystallized the water in a layer of ice and spread out quickly. "OH shi-!" Terra cursed as her rock board crashed into the ice blockade and knocked her off, crashing her face first into the icy field. Aqualad finally broke from the maze of pillars now that Terra was caught off guard and sped off further and further into the distance, and closer and closer to the city. Terra lifted her head from the ice, her face red and scuffed up. She blew a stand of hair out of her face then snarled. "No way am I losing like this!" She growled as she leapt up to her feet. She took a quick minute to gather herself, taking a deep breath and having her eyes glow an even brighter gold. Slowly, the tips of her hair stood up and flowed around as her power started to focus. "Sorry to do this Jump City… but I have a race to win," she muttered as she threw her hands up.

As her hands went up, the water started to rumble along with Titan's Tower and the bay of Jump City. Geo-Force gulped and pulled the platforms up higher, predicting what it was she was planning on. With a throw down of her left arm and thrust to the side of her right, the water and earth became calm, but only for a moment. Deep under Terra in the water, the floor below split in half as one piece of the floor grinded up against the other. The sudden push of earth on the water sent a large displacement of water, creating an over sized tsunami starter wave and propelled the small island of ice that Terra was standing on into the air and glided it across the water to Jump city, slowly gaining height and speed. Aqualad took a look behind him as he felt his body slowly being sucked backwards with the rising wave. "Sweet mother of-!" He screamed as the wave over took him and tossed him about as it passed him by.

Terra looked out calmly as the wave grew larger and larger while closing the gap between her and the check point.

* * *

At the next leg of the race, Super Boy and Wonder Girl stretched in preparation for their flight back to the island. Red Star turned to Wonder Girl and offered her his hand. "Let's have a fair race between the two of us," He offered peacefully with a chipper smile.

Wonder Girl smiled back and took his hand in a hand shake. "Yeah, sounds good to me," As they shook each others hand, the sky seamed to darken around them as a shadow over took the ground.

Super Boy looked around them then looked out at the open water and cringed at the sight of the towering wave coming right for them. "Now's the time that we should take cover," He noted as he pulled her along to get behind a nearby building.

The two of them pressed their backs against the wall as the tsunami slammed into the coast, coving the nearby ground in water. The two of them quickly looked out to see if their team mates where there yet, and where surprised somewhat to see Terra laying face down in the drenched street and Aqualad hanging from a light pole. The two of them lifted their heads and mumbled. "Your turn," Super Boy and Wonder Girl quickly took to the sky at their team mates instructions.

Aqualad lazily turned his head to the blonde that laid a few feet below him. "…I hate you…" He let out as he passed out on the pole.

Terra pushed herself up and wobbled to the edge of the city. "Get in line," She admitted as she summoned up a rock platform that lifted her off the ground and took her in the direction of Geo-Force's platform.

* * *

"The second leg of this race is underway, and it looks like both competitors are at equal odds against each other," Geo-Force commented as he looked to Rose.

"Right you are Geo-Force. Despite Terra's stunt, the game is still at equal terms… and the city is still intact," She added as she looked to the flowing water on the edge of the city. After taking note of the city, they turned their attention to the speeding fliers jetting by, heading back to the Tower.

* * *

Super Boy opened a large gap between him and Wonder Girl as he blurred through the air like a bullet. He looked behind him as Wonder Girl tried to gain speed desperately, but with a smile. "Sorry, Troy," He apologized as he continued to speed faster and faster to the island. He continued to look back at her as he flew closer to the island. With a turn back to the island, he was taken to shock as a large wall of water covered earth flew out of the land in front of him. Taken by surprise, he cut his speed and dodged to the side of it. Looking back at the wall he frowned to himself. "I guess our team mates didn't get that we wanted a fair race," he mused as a few more rock walls rose out of the water and blocked his path.

He swerved out of the way of all of them, drastic cutting his speed. With his speed being diminished, Wonder Girl caught up with him and flew passed him. He stopped for a moment and laughed as Wonder Girl flew over head. "Heh… wait a second…" He looked at his hands then at the rock walls. "I'm Super Boy!" He yelled in realization then bolted forward, breaking through the many rock obstacles that flew at him.

It wasn't long after Wonder Girl started to land on the grassy landscape of the island that Super Boy crashed into the ground. She quickly went to him and helped him onto his feet. "Kent, are you alright?" She asked as she pulled to his feet.

"Just fine… got a little rocky back there though," he joked as he steadied his legs.

* * *

Jinx and Beast Boy waited patiently as there two partners took their sweet time walking over to them. Jinx tapped her foot in announce as she waited for Wonder Girl, who slowly walked over to them with Super Boy. "Can I go now?" She asked sarcastically.

"Oh, right, yeah… you both can go," Wonder Girl instructed them.

Jinx rolled her eyes then quickly ran into the tower's main entrance. Beast Boy shrugged as he morphed into a humming bird and fluttered up the wall of the tower quickly. Jinx bolted down the hall as fast as she could until she reached the stare case door. "Great," She said as she threw the door open with a hex at a distance.

She dashed into the open door way and looked up. "Only another 25 floors," she grumbled with a false smile and started her dash up the stairs.

* * *

Beast Boy finally reached the top of the tower then morphed to his original self as he walked over to the small platform with the long rope that stretched the span of the water. He tapped his rope uncertain as he trembled. "Is this safe dude?" He asked as Geo-Force and Rose's platform flew over to him on the roof.

"It's very safe, no one has fallen off it yet," He assured him.

Beast Boy sighed in relief as Rose looked down to him. "Yeah… you'll be the first to go on it," She added, which made Beast Boy tremble again.

"Good luck," Geo-Force wished him as they drifted back to the center of the tightrope's length.

Beast Boy tapped his foot on the rope in preparation as he took a deep breath. "You're not gonna die, not gonna die, not gonna die, not gonna—"

"Hey Beast Boy," Beast Boy screamed and leapt up as Terra flew up in front of him on her rock.

Landing on his back, he gasped for air with his hands flailing around as if he were falling off the building. "Uh… Beast Boy?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

He lifted himself up as he continued to gasp. "Terra! Don't sneak up on me like that," He warned her as he gradually gained his breath back.

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied with a light giggle.

Beast Boy took a moment to look at her then shook it off. _"Focus… the others are counting on you,"_ he reminded himself as he stepped forward to his starting post.

Terra hopped off the rock she was standing on, letting it fall to the ground below like a stone to water. "So BB," She started walking up behind him with an innocent stance and smile. Beast Boy glanced back at her while still thinking over the rope. "When I offered you that date, I was being serious," She continued, which was replied by a wide eyed Beast Boy.

"Really?" He asked, checking for any evil intention behind it.

"Come on BB, have I ever steered you wrong?" She asked with a nervous smile.

"Well… you did hand us over to Slade once," He remarked with a little bit of a harsh tone.

"Yeah, I did… but not you, I'd _never _wish _any _harm on you, never," she promised as she crossed a finger over her heart in emphasis.

Beast Boy eyed her suspiciously as his eyes narrowed. "I don't know…" Terra walked closer to him and cupped a hand around his furry green cheek as she pressed her lips gently on his other.

For a quick second, Beast Boy slacked down a little but quickly pulled himself together. She took a step back and opened her arms wide with a cute smile across her face. "Come on, come here and give me a hug," She instructed him warmly with a tap on her shoulder.

Not waiting for much else, he put his arms around her and hugged while she hooked her arms around him. Behind them, the stairs door opened as Jinx flung it open, crawling out of the door frame slowly. "Why can't they have an elevator here?" She cursed as she struggled for breath. "Titan's East have an elevator!" She used the door frame to slide her up to her feet as she gradually gained her stamina back.

She looked across the roof and saw Beast Boy and Terra, then grinned. _"Good job…"_ she nodded to Terra, who looked back at her over Beast Boy's shoulder with the same sinister intent.

With a light jump forward, Jinx gathered up her momentum and dashed passed the two of them and onto the tightrope without waiting. Beast Boy flicked his head in her direction with a girly scream. He gently broke from Terra and waved good-bye as he morphed into a monkey and ran off after Jinx onto the tightrope. _"Crap! The guys are gonna KILL me!"_ he screamed in his mind as he struggled across the rope, while Jinx ran across the other rope with ease.

Terra smiled to herself and whistled a tune to herself as she walked to the stair case. "…every time they see my face… they can see the games I play…" she whispered to herself as she dance stepped her way down the stairs.

* * *

Rose whistled to herself as she watched the whole thing. "Why do they have to be so damn-"

"-clever?" Geo-Force asked, checking if that was the right word.

"I was going to say evil, but clever works too," Rose nodded and went back to watching Jinx run across the rope with her arms hanging back like noodles in the wind. While Beast Boy on the other hand, ran on his hands and feet as a spider monkey trying to catch up.

* * *

On the other side of the rope, on top of the closes building, Kid Devil and Starfire looked off into the distance to see if there partners where on their way. "Kid Devil, do you see anything?" Starfire asked as she looked across to the Tower.

"Oh yeah… I can see the whole thing," He replied as his eyes stared fixated on the floating rock in the distance.

Starfire looked to him and shook her head. "I meant our team mates…" She corrected him.

He looked to her, breaking his watch of the platform. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry…" He looked over to the tower with a hand over the top of his eyes. "Yeah… I see them…" Starfire looked around franticly with joy in her eyes.

"Where, where?" She asked as she flew off the ground a little.

Without warning, Jinx somersaulted onto the roof top and stuck the landing with her hands up. "Right there," He pointed out flatly.

Jinx took to a more slandered stance and pointed to Starfire. "Go!" She ordered to the orange skinned girl.

At the order, she flew off with a flick of her body into the city's obstacle course. Kid Devil looked off across his rope and bit his lip as he saw Beast Boy slowly making his way across. With a sigh he walked up to the rope and knelt down. "Sorry, but we need to pick up some speed," He admitted as he wrapped his hands around the rope, slowly setting it on fire as his skin flared a blinding white.

The flames danced across the rope and engulfed Beast Boy, who howled in his monkey form and sprint-crawled across the rope and to Kid Devil. Without waiting for him to turn back, Kid Devil ran off to the other side of the building and free fell off. With a flick of his arms outward as he plummeted to the ground, his wing flaps opened wide and he ascended into the sky after Starfire. Beast Boy rolled around on the cement roof howling in pain as he morphed back, his hair on fire from the flames Kid Devil sent onto him. "You could've just told me to go faster!" He cursed into the distance as he continued to try to put his fire out.

* * *

Jinx, out of breath collapsed to the cement with a thud and took in a few breaths of air. "That was close…" she muttered to herself as Beast Boy continued to scream and run around with the fire slowly over taking his furry body. As it final took most of his back, he leapt of the roof and into the open water in the distance. Jinx looked to the side a little as she saw the smoke slowly drifted up into the air that Beast Boy jumped through. "…he'll be fine," she assured herself as she laid her head back and closed her eyes.

Her moment of peace was cut short as a familiar geo-mancer drifted out from behind the roofs edge on one of her platforms. "Need a lift back to the tower?" She asked as she stepped off her rock lifter again, having it plummet to the ground, this time followed by a loud crash and a car alarm going off.

Terra cringed for a second then stepped away from the edge of the roof she was standing on. Jinx shook her head as she slowly gained her breath. "No, I'll be fine, it's just a tightrope walk back," she half-joked with a weak laugh.

"Guess you're right, that'll be easy for you…" she replied with a little roll of her eyes. She looked down at her pail partner for a moment then snapped her fingers. "Oh, almost forgot," She realized as she hug into her pocket for a quick second. "Guess what I found?" She asked as she whipped the yellow and black communicator out.

"Is that—"

"Yeah, I found it on the rocks at the starting line… whose do you think it is?" Terra questioned as she flipped it open.

Jinx pondered for a moment then shakily started to get herself up. "It's probably Jericho's. He must have dropped it when he cooled his hand after touching Kid Devil…" She reasoned as she rested her hand onto one of the cement edgings of the building. Terra thought it over then nodded in reply. "…wait!" Jinx abruptly yelled as she stepped closer to Terra.

Terra flinched for a second and closed the communicator. "What?" She yelled back, returning her with the same volume.

"No time to explain, just give me that and go tell Cassandra that she's not doing the run back to the tower," Jinx instructed her partner.

Terra quickly tossed her the communicator and used her powers to lift the rock she was previously riding up with it covered in car scraps. "I'm on it. I don't know your plan, I don't care, they always work," Terra bolted off with her rock to the next leg of the race to inform their runner.

Jinx flipped the communicator open and punched in some numbers. "Good news, Rudolph… you're about to lose this game," She whispered as she held the communicator up to her ear, waiting for a reply from her call.

* * *

The stone platform that Rose and Geo-Force sat upon quickly drifted above the city as they watched Starfire fly through to maze of buildings and streets and Kid Devil flapping and gliding close under foot. "The girls start out strong on this leg, but let's hope that both teams are quick enough to get through all six rings," Geo-Force commented to Rose.

Rose nodded, not realy paying attention. Geo-Force looked to her and saw she was watching the race intently. "Rose… are you watching the race or the racer?" He asked with a playful smile.

Rose shook her head, brining herself to reality. "Is there a difference?" she asked with a dening tone and a toss of her hair. "Yeah... one of them isn't wearing cloths," He pointed out with a teasing smirk. Rose looked away again and held her head high. "Rediculious," she replied calmly with her eyes closed in denile.

"Uhuh, yeah," Geo-Force replied, going along with her story. The two then returned there watch to the race as the maneuvering dots swerved and dived through the allies and streets.

* * *

With a quick aerial turn, Starfire went down a narrow alley and through a series of two mettle rings with Kid Devil gliding close behind her. In an attempt to lose him, she burst up into the air, passing through one more ring before flying across the roof tops to a ring in the distance. "She's quick," Kid Devil grunted as he spun around in the air and drilled upward through the same ring she passed through, then landed on the ledge of the roof above, watching her fly off in the distance. "Guess I'll have to turn up the _heat_," he grunted again as he took a deep breath while running across the ledge and jumping into the air.

As he started to fly after her, he let out a large roar, exploding a stream of fire out of his mouth, brightening up the roof tops and streets below in an amber flickering glow. Starfire turned her head around as she continued to fly to the ring. As her emerald eyes reflected the growing fire that was chasing her, she squeaked and dived to the safety of an alley below. As the fire surged above her, dropping small flakes of embers down into the alley she hid in, Kid Devil closed his mouth with a small amount of smoke streaming out from the sides of his smirked lips. Starfire looked over head as Kid Devil swiftly passed and went through the next ring. Angrily, Starfire punched the wall, sending the bricks shooting to the other side. Kid Devil dived down quickly as he passed the ring but was knocked out of the air by bricks launching out of the wall and hitting him in his face. Starfire quickly took this moment and flicked up out of the alley and through the ring on the other side of the ring. "Forgive me!" She yelled to Kid Devil as she sped down the street to another ring on the end of the city.

Kid Devil threw the bricks off him and huffed a flame from his nostrils in anger. With a strong leap up, he took back to the skies, flapping his wings in anger after her. Starfire reached the end of the city and passed through another ring, immediately followed by swerving to the side and flew across the outer limits of the city. Devil followed suit and spun in the air as he turned after Starfire. As Devil drew closer to her, he started puffing his cheeks working up another breath. Starfire looked down and behind her at the raging demon following her with fear. "This is no race I have ever participated in," she commented as she maneuvered around through the sky, trying to break any lock he had on her.

Once more, Kid Devil opened his mouth wide but only shot a flaming sphere at her. She quickly dodges it while also looking into the distance to the next ring. Dashing through the air across the roof tops to her right, she escaped his vision for a moment. With another ascending flap of his wings, he landed on the edge of the building's roof above him on all four. "I could win this…" he told himself with a shrug, and then sprinted across the roof after Starfire, jumping to the next roof as he reached the other end. "It'll just be easier if she's in front for now," He explained to himself, while still tailing him on foot while jumping roof to roof. Starfire started to relax since Devil stopped attacking her then focused onto the next ring.

Diving through it she plummeted head first down towards the street. The people on the street looked over head as Starfire dive bombed to them then flew down the road towards the final ring at the Pizza Corner. "Is our city just their play zone?" One of the men asked as Starfire continued to fly further down the road. Kid Devil jumped through the ring and smashes to the ground, using a car as a cushion for his feet, shattering the glass and smashing the roof in. Not waiting a second, he ran down the road after Starfire, putting his arms out to the side to gather air for flight. He man shook his head and looked to the car. "That's it… I'm moving the Stone City, those titans don't have any real dangerous powers," he mumbled as he opened the door to his crushed car and drove off with sparks shooting out from the hanging bumper in the back.

Starfire looked off down the street and smiled with a small cheer as she saw the final ring hanging at the finish line. "Victory is—huh?" She was interrupted by a smell wafting to her nose. With a light sniff she plugged her nose in disgust. "What is that odor… it smells like gasoline…" She commented as she turned around while still flying down the street.

As she turned, she came face to face with Kid Devil, his horns arcing close to her visage. "Hey Star," he greeted then grabbed her shoulders then spun and chucked her through the building to their left. "And bye," He yelled through the hole he made with her as he aerial drilled through the sky towards the final ring.

* * *

Under the final ring, Kid Flash sat with a menu and Cassandra across the table in front of him. "Do you think there almost here?" She asked as she played with a foam cup on the table in boredom.

A loud explosion erupted from the city as a van flew into the air in a burst of flames. Kid Flash looked to it and shrugged as he looked back to the menu. "I don't know about Star, but Kid Devil is close." She shrugged plainly and laid her head down.

"I'm getting the pineapple pizza, do you want anything?" He asked as he flipped through the menu.

Before she could answer, a rock holding a blonde girl flew up from the edge of the terrace. "That pizza will have to wait," Terra informed him as she stepped off the rock, having it crash to the ground again, followed by another car alarm.

"Why's that?" He asked flatly without even a look to her.

"Because this just happened…" she stated as she grabbed Cassandra and carried her off to the ledge as she brought her platform up again.

"W-what! What about the race?" Cassandra complained as Terra carried her off against her will.

"Jinx has a different plan, deal with it," she explained as she stepped onto the rock with Cassandra on her shoulder.

Kid Flash continued to look through the menu as he gave them a careless wave good-bye. "Tell Jinx I said she's gonna lose," He told Terra, who already was long gone from the building. A few moments later, he laid his menu down with a frown. "Hey… where's the waitress?" He asked himself as he looked around.

* * *

Kid Devil continued to flutter his wings faster and stronger as the ring grew larger and larger to him. "Almost there!" He cheered with excitement and a pleased grin.

His arms continued to flap and glide as he continued to draw closer to the final ring. Starfire scratched her head as she laid limp in an indent in a buildings inner wall. Lazily opening her eyes, she got up to her feet and wiped the dust and debris off her body. "That was indeed a…. what is the phrase?" She asked herself as she stepped out of the white painted wall.

A group of people sitting on a couch to her left watched her confused with shock at the young woman that broke through their home wall. "uhh… odd?"

"Unfair?"

"Rude?"

"Cheap shot?" Starfire snapped her fingers and pointed at the person who said the last one.

"That is it, that was a cheap shot," she clarified as she gently lifted up into the air with her flight power. "Thank you kindly for your help… I will be sure to repay my damages for your home," she assured them as she looked around at the large crash in the wall she made and the cracked wall she was previously in.

Zooming out through the hole she made, she followed Kid Devil to the ring after escaping the building. Everyone looked to each other on the couch, still confused. "…should we—"

"We're moving to Stone City…" the oldest looking man announced as he looked back to the hole in his wall.

* * *

Starfire exploded out of the building's hole, trailing after the Kid Devil in the distance, her nose twitching by the wafting sent of his gasoline smell drifting behind him. With a glance behind him he sighed but continued his flight. "Guess I should have known that wouldn't hold her back for long," he admitted as he looked back in front of him. Seeing the silver ring and The Pizza Corner only a few meteors away, he pulled his arms to his side, diving directly for the ring. "Oh well, at least we get a head start," he swooped through the ring, then stuck his hands out in front of him as they collided into the cement ground of the balcony of the restaurant.

Following his hand first landing with a flip he stood up strait and walked up to Kid Flash, who was holding a slice of pizza and gnawing at the tip of it. "Flash… you can… go?" He told him, unsure if he noticed him.

Flash gave him a hand to wait as he devoured the pizza slice then the remaining pizza in a moment. Sucking the tips of his fingers off, he looked to Devil. "Hey, when did you get here?" He asked which invoked a glare from Kid Devil.

"Just now, and will you please start running?" He asked with annoyance of his partner.

Just then, Starfire swooped in through the ring and landed next to Kid Devil. She quickly scanned around looking for her partner. "Have you seen Cassandra?" She asked Kid Flash as she looked franticly around.

"Saw her…" he replied as he picked off crumbs from the platter the pizza was on.

"Where did she go then?" She pressed as she walked closer to him.

"Terra abducted her… strange, huh?" he replied nonchalantly as he examined his plate for any remaining food.

Rolling his eyes, Kid Devil clamped his hand to the rim of the platter Flash was holding. As the mettle warped under his hold, the shine of the silver started to tint red. Whipping his hand away with a yelp, Kid Flash blew on it desperately. "I simple 'please pay attention' would have been good," he pointed out as he waved his hand around in pain. Kid Devil dropped the platter with a clank to the table and pointed off in the distance of the Tower. "Move it, West!" He barked to his seated comrade.

Looking off in the distance at the Tower he shook his head. "Why worry? I'm the fastest thing alive, I could give them a ten minute head start and I'll still win," Kid Flash bragged as he stretched back on his chair.

Narrowing his eyes, Kid Devil leapt off to a nearby building and started to head back. "Cockiness will be your down fall Flash… _Our _down fall if you don't get it together," he warned him with one last look back.

With a wave of to him, Devil stalked off back to the tower. Starfire sighed and looked at Kid Flash. "You may as well go… we have no one to race you," she reminded him with slumped shoulders.

"I would win anyway, so that's why I'm just gonna kick back and—" The air suddenly whipped passed them in a gust as someone appeared next to Starfire. "—relax?" Kid Flash ended as he fell off his chair from the large explosion of wind.

The person standing next to Starfire smiled and slapped her hand. "Sorry I'm late, guess it's my turn to run, huh?" She apologized as she looked Starfire in her shocked eyes through her yellow visor. "Your friend Jinx called me and told me you needed a runner, so I got over here in a flash," looking to Kid Flash who was still sitting his butt on the floor, she snickered. "No offence Wally," Kid Flash gulped and got to his feet.

"…Jesse—" Before he could say anything, or Starfire could talk to her, she bolted off into the building's doors at the back of the balcony.

Not even a second later, she burst out from the entrance underneath them and partly down the street before she stopped. "Sorry Flash, see you at the finish line!" She yelled to him with a salute as she turned back around and bolted down the street, whipping cars off the curbs and blowing people on the streets with a gust of wind.

With fear in his eyes, he followed after her through the Pizza Corner's store and down the street. Starfire, standing alone on the roof, watched in astonishment at the two blurring off into the distance. "…Jesse Quick?" She asked to herself, still taken aback from their sudden bursts of speed.

* * *

Jinx sat with her legs dangling of the side of the building as she watched the two speedsters match up. Next to her, Terra grinned with pleasure as the two ran side by side, turning down streets in every which direction, just to match each other. "Think she'll pull it off?" Terra asked as she peaked over at Jinx, who playfully kicked her legs forward and back.

"Of course," she replied calmly as she watched them continue to zigzag through the inner city roads. "Who else to meet Flash's speed, but someone with just as much speed," she pointed out to her blonde friend standing beside her.

"Yeah, you're right, Jesse can match him any day… but I'm sure you have more to your plan," Terra added as she tossed her hair a little to get it out of her eye.

Jinx flipped backwards and started to walk off towards the Pizza Corner. "Just make sure when they get to the water that Flash has a _run_ for his money," Terra gave a light snicker before snapping a piece of the roof they were standing on off and used it as another platform. With a thumbs-up from Terra, Jinx hopped off the roof to the next roof as she went after her target at Pizza Corner.

* * *

Jesse and Flash continued to run next to each other as they turned street to street in the city. "What are you doing here, Jesse?" Flash asked with stern eyes, already knowing the answer.

Jesse giggled to herself then turned around so she could face him while running backwards. "I heard there was some pretty big ante on the field," she explained to him before turning back around and speeding up.

Tripping up a little, Flash's heart sank. Quickly picking up his speed, he ran side by side with her. "What did you hear?" He asked with a tinge of fear in his voice and eyes. She looked away, jostling Flash into a fluster. "Jesse, come on. You can't do me like this! We're family," he wined, giving her wet puppy dog eyes from her side.

She took a look at him then smiled as she turned down another street. "Oh, Wally… it's not about you or me. If it was up to me-hey- I'd let you win. But this is about something bigger," she explained, narrowing her eyes behind her visor and flattening her lips from the perky look she was giving him a moment ago. "Besides… I'm a girl aren't I?" Flash gulped once more as he followed beside her.

_"I could actually lose this… no, no, I can't lose. Mankind is counting on me to win this!"_ he told himself inwardly as he shook his head.

The two finally took a turn to the edge of the city near Titan's Tower. Skidding to a halt, they spun on their heels and looked at each other. Her hair flew lightly with the wind as she and his eyes seemed to lock. "Jesse…"

"Wally…"

"You know you can't win this, its best you just walk away," He explained to her, with a husky tone to his voice.

She shot him dark stair behind her visor as she lifted her leg up. "I don't think you know me that well, Wally…" She replied, bending down a little. "I would never walk away… running's my thing," with an explosion of wind, she disappeared out of site.

Flash followed suit as he whipped his legs to the side towards the water. His feet tapped across the water as his legs blurred to an unseeable sight while he caught up with Jesse as her feet skipped across the calm water like a skipping stone shot by Terra. Kid Flash took one last look at Jesse then sighed. "Sorry Jesse," he let out before swiping his foot out in a blitz to her feet.

With a short lived scream, she tumbled to the watery ground, skidding across it with a full body roll, whipping white splashes around her spinning body on the water face. After a quick recovery of his composure and stance, he sped off faster than before to the island. Off in the distance, he heard the slight calls of hisses and displeasure over the constant pitter-patter of his feet over the water. "Hated to do it… but no girl makes me wear a bikini," justifying to himself, he smiled to himself in satisfaction.

"…no girl, huh?" a chill ran up Flash's spine as the words crossed his ears. With a look back, he saw small piece of a roof's edging flying behind him with a teen girl on it. Without waiting, he attempted to speed off by kicking his feet off the water under foot. "Not so fast," she whispered to herself as she flung her hands upward, summoning up a giant wall of stone that cut off Flash to the island. Skidding to a halt, he kicked off the ground and connected his feet to the stone wall with a tap before pushing off them so he could land back on the water in a new direction before dashing off again. Terra watched him as he ran across the outside of the wall, looking for an opening. "Cute. You think you can get away," she commented before putting left hand up with her finger tips pointed upward.

As Kid Flash continued to run along the water next to the giant wall, Terra slowly tipped her down to the right. With a slight rumble, the water rippled as the towering stone wall tilted down to the right, shadowing over Kid Flash and the water around him. "Crap!" He screamed as he franticly kicked his feet off to his right in attempt to escape the fall.

As Flash escaped the crush radius of the stone wall, Terra summoned up a small pillar from the water, brining Jesse up out of the water. Jesse gasped and spat up water as she desperately grasped out for air. "Good, you're alive," Terra let out with a smile as she drifted over to her.

Coughing up a large amount of water along with a small fish, she scowled at Terra. "You thought I could die and you waited that long to get me!" She yelled as she slowly got to her feet with a water logged staiger.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a horrible person, I've heard it before. All this time your spending talking my ear off could be spent with you getting to the island," Terra pointed out as large waves crashed into the pillar's base as the giant wall sank into the deep blue.

Not feeling the need to fight her on something that was true, Jesse jumped off the pillar to the waiting water below as she blurred her legs like a propeller in mid air. As she hit the water, she exploded a surge of water behind as she ran off to the island. Terra nodded then turned off to the city with her arms folded behind her back. "This has been a fun day," she mused with a joyful smirk. She noticed a figure flying towards her, invoking a new smile across her face. "And the fun continues,"

* * *

Returning the platform back to where they originally started, Rose and Geo-Force settled back into the island as they watched the race continue. Standing before there stand was all the remaining contestants that didn't participate in the race, anxiously waiting for someone to return. "Kid Flash will lose some headway after that move by Terra," Geo-Force commented as he noticed Kid Flash bolting his legs back into the direction of the island.

"Of course, but I don't think Jesse has the same fire she had when she was dry now," Rose mused as she noted that Jesse was still coughing and hesitating with slight steps.

"Clearly…" Geo-Force started as he looked to Rose.

Rose looked back to him then at the two runners. "It's anyone's race,"

* * *

Jesse gradually slowed down, but still kept a pace so she wouldn't sink into the water as Kid Flash ran up next to her for a split moment. "I won't kick you when you're down… not again anyway," he assured her as he dashed off to the island.

Jesse cursed under her breath with a gritted frown, but slowly let it melt away as a shadow flew over head. Kid Flash gradually made it closer and closer to the island until he was within spitting distance of it. "Victory is mine!" He roared in triumph to his comrades on the island.

To his surprise, none of them cheered back at him, he looked at them and saw they where pointing behind him franticly. "Behind you dude!" He finally herd Beast Boy shout over the water.

He glanced behind him and saw Starfire over head carrying something. All color drained from his face as the thing she was holding looked down at him with her piercing coral eyes. "Se trata de cómo la terminaremos! Eres el culo es mío!" she screamed as Starfire let her hands go and she pounced towards Kid Flash.

"What the fu-!" he was cut off from his scream as Jinx dug her palms and fingers into his shoulders and dunked him under water along with her.

Jesse smiled as the girls cheered while she dashed over the island. Kid Flash bobbed his head up out of the water with despair in his eyes. "NO!" He screamed shrilly, but was cut off again by a pale hand grabbing his red hair and dragging him back under water.

The boys screamed in horror and dismay as Jesse's wet foot slapped across the stone ground of the island and her body blurred passed the finish line. "Jesse has made it to the island first! THE GIRLS WIN!" Rose and Geo-Force narrated as the leapt from their chairs and the girls burst into a roar and screaming cheers.

The girls huddled around Jesse and threw her up into the air as they cheered louder. Off at the spot where Jesse landed on the island, Terra parked her rock down and stepped over to the edge. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "It's been decided…" she muttered as Jinx crawled out of the water behind her, clenching a limp Kid Flash by the back of his collar.

"Girls… are better than boys!" She let out before collapsing to the ground. Terra smiled and hoisted Jinx up onto her shoulder while also dragging Kid Flash to the others.

* * *

"It's been a long day, and a hard fought fight," Rose stated as she walked up down the center of the two teams. "But of course, only one team came out victories. The team that fought the hardest and hung in the hardest," the boys booed at the statement but Rose continued on. "Despite them losing their lead on the second half, they earned it back because of one man's—" all the Titans looked to Kid Flash as he sat with his red hair dripping over his visage. "—stupid actions, and flawed pride, they took victory by the hairs and pulled out a show stopping win," her hand shot out in the direction of the girls as her lips curled to a proud smile. "I'm proud to announce that the girls of the Teen Titans… win the battle of the Genders!" Once more they screamed with cheers and praise.

Without warning, they hoisted Terra and Jinx off the ground with their surprised faces and onto their shoulders. "And let's give it up for your MVP Terra and our brilliant mastermind Jinx!" Geo-Force added as he looked to them tossing the two of them in the air with praise.

Raven and Kole looked to each other as Terra was still being held in the air. They shrugged and smiled as they joined in the praise. _"Ah… let her have the moment,"_ Kole told herself as she laughed and cheered with the rest of her team.

_"No one's better then Terra at what she does… I guess that's good,"_ Raven thought as she herself clapped for her team with the others.

The boys looked to each other with side eyes and depressed sighs as Rose stalked over to them and grinned ominously. "You do realize there is still that matter of the terms of the loss," she informed them which invited them all to shutter and groan.

The girls put Terra and Jinx down gently then looked to the boys sharply, dark and devilish eyes twinkling at them. They slowly encircled the group of boys and slowly enclosed on them, there frail whimpers softly ringing out.

* * *

**That's it, the final round, it's all(most) over. And yes, i know there are flaws in how things happened in this chapter, but i did it anyway. Rembember to REVIEW, VOTE, and KEEP LOOKING ME UP! Hope you enjoyed yourself and keep reading me up, and even re-read if you liked it. See you later.**


	15. What have we learned?

**At long last, the ending of this crazy story. Enjoy it to the max you can… if you can… I hope that some of this isn't what you expected me to do; I hate being predictable. ^^**

* * *

"HOLD IT!" echoed the voice through the sky and through all the Titans ears. The girls stopped their advance and took a step back as Kid Flash panted in exasperation with arms out to his sides, pushing for his space from the girls. "Hold it for one second," He continued, brining his voice down slightly as he calmed himself. The island became hushed as Kid Flash returned to his normal upright stance and took a deep breath. "Before we put _anything_ on, I want to be clear on one thing," he ordered, barking to the masses around him.

Geo-Force guided himself into the inner circle with one of his flying boulders and looked to Flash. "And what is that?" Kid Flash glanced up calmly and curved his mouth to a grin.

"The boys still have one favor to call in…" Looking around at his team, he signaled them to remember. "Isn't that right?" They nodded along with a few of the girls with mumbles of agreements and forgetfulness.

Jinx gritted her teeth in anger as she antisapation of what he'll do. _"Great… he'll call the whole deal off… that's just like that lying weasel," _as Jinx inwardly ranted, Geo-Force nodded in reply to Kid Flash's statement.

"And I want to call it in now," Geo-Force sighed and nodded, readying himself for the request. Kid Flash looked to his team then gave them a thumbs up, which they replied with the same thumbs up, only shaky and unsure. "I want one thing, and one thing only…" He started as he took a few short steps to his team and shot his hand out, grabbing the cuff of the blonde mute of his team. "Jericho here doesn't have to wear one!" Everyone became silant, even more scilant then Jericho ushualy is.

Jericho's jaw hung slightly as his emrald eyes widened in disbelief. Geo-Force lowered the rock he was standing on into the ground and rubbed one of his eyes. "I'm sorry… what?" Kid Flash put Jericho to his side and huged him tightly to his side.

"My man Jericho here doesn't have to wear a bikini. He's done nothing at all to deserve it," at that comment, the boys scoffed and shook there heads.

"And we have?" Robin asked with a roll of his eyes.

With a hushing motion to his lips, Kid Flash glared them down. "Are you sure that's what you want? You can—"

"Have anything, I know I know… but we lost fair and square," he sighed as he hung his head a little. Jericho tapped the palm of his hand to Kid Flash's back in sympathy as his face stuck with discomfort. "But…" Kid Flash started again, taking his head back up and patting Jericho's head roughly through the green hat he wore. "Jericho the whole time tried to be impartial and fair to both groups, even while working with us… so yeah, you know my favor, and you can't deny it, can you?" He rhetorically stated as he pushed Jericho lightly out of the group.

With a glance back, his eyes softened to Kid Flash and he motioned his hands in a "thank you" sign. Standing proud, Kid Flash turned on his heel and walked back to his team. "That being said, continue girls," the girls looked to Jinx who signaled them to go, despite her mused eyes.

_"What are you up to…?"_ Jinx joined the girls as they crowded the once again fearful boys.

* * *

Walking across the wet washed stones, Jericho gave himself a chipper smile while he hopped rock to rock. As the waves crashed softly against the breaking rocks he continued to ponder while enjoying his freedom. Stopping on a flat topped rock behind the tower he gingerly planted himself atop it with a lean back. His eyes slid shut for a moment while he enjoyed the serenity of the peace. But he softly sighed in discontent, knowing that this was just the eye of the storm in a hurricane of trouble for his fellow Titan boys. He shook it off as his eyes slid open once more. _"Should I really be enjoying myself like this while my friends are being…" _he thought but again shook it off, trying to not think ill fate of them. With a depressed heave of soundless breath, he sat back up and put his hand in his pocket in regret. _"He meant well, but it's my fault we lost as much as anyone else's…"_ he told himself as he dug his hands in deeper and looked out at the city. His hands continued to rummage his empty pockets as he looked out sadly at the open water. But his thoughts of worry and sympathy where cut short as he realized his pockets where empty. Leaping up off the stone, he patted his hand up and down his pants' pocket and lining while also feeling up his two jacket pockets. _"Oh no, oh no, I lost my communicator,"_ panicking inwardly he searched his body more theroly as his heart sank more. _"Robin will be angry if I can't find it... this is my second one after all. Then again it's everyone's second at least… but that's not the point, I still lost it,"_ he bit his bottom lip in worry as he uneventfully checked his pockets one last time.

As he continued to search himself more and more, Terra stepped out from around the tower and looked over to Jericho with curious eyes. _"Well, well… looks like someone lost something,"_ she thought as she flipped out the communicator Jinx returned to her since she found. Tapping the lid of it, she contemplated weather to be nice and just return it, or be evil and torture him for some time about it. Seeing his gently face aching in worry, her choice was clear. "Jericho!" She yelled over to him as she took her start over to her. Looking over to her, he nodded then went back to thinking and searching himself for his communicator. Taking a seat on the flat rock he was previously on, she curled one of her legs to her chest and leaned her chin on it while linking her arms around it gently. "Looking for something?" She asked curiously with a jostling smile and brow raise.

Jericho turned to her and jumbled his hands to tell her "I lost my communicator" but due to his speed and flustered mood, it was undecipherable.

Since she already knew what the problem was, she nodded in response pretending she knew. "Wow… lost it huh? That's no good. Any idea where you lost it?" She asked with a pseudo frown and arching of her blonde eye brows. For a moment he thought it over as he tapped under his chin then flung his arms about in frustration over not knowing where it could have dropped. Terra giggled to herself and sighed softly with a hand on her cheek. _"He's so cute when he's nervous… but I've had my fun,"_ she thought to herself as she held the communicator up in her palm. "Is this it?" She asked sarcastically as Jericho snatched it from her hand with vaguer. "I found it by the rocks. You must have dropped it when you went to go cool your hand off," He bowed to her and shook her hand with gusto with his hand glowing with gratitude. Terra's cheeks softly shaded pink as Jericho took her into a hug tightly and felt his warm cheek on hers. "H-hey, it's no big deal, we're team mates, s'all good homes," she stammered as she gently broke from him and hid her embarrassment with a hand wave and fist wipe across her nose.

He looked to his newly recovered communicator and then back at Terra with a kind smile and nod. She tucked her hand away into her pocket and looked off into the distance with a small head turn, followed by a deep inhale. "So yeah… anyway, Jericho," she attempted to deviate from her current situation. Jericho perked his left brow up in curiosity, still looking to Terra with his emerald eyes. Terra glanced back at him, specifically "his" hat. Taking another breath in, she walked close to him and placed her hands gently on the outer brim of the green hat. "Here…" she started as she slowly plopped the hat off his head, showing his still gold patchy spiked hair. Jericho lifted a finger in protest, but Terra put her index finger to his lips gently. "Not one word Jericho… you still look good," She informed him, which at first made Jericho 'snicker' slightly. She handed the hat to him as she slid her finger off his lips slowly. At that moment, there eyes met once more and they felt their hearts skip a beat respectively as their faces shaded red. Terra leaned down closer to him, as her even toned breaths nipped at the nose of Jericho. Mere inches away, the both of them closer their eyes in waiting. "Jericho~!" They froze as the sing song tone of Kole slid across from behind Jericho.

_"Damn it! Blocked again…"_ Terra cursed as she leaned back slowly and looked across the field to the pink haired girl running over to them.

Jericho turned away with a depressed look to his eyes but waved and smiled cheerily at Kole. Kole stopped in her tracks with soft quick pants and gave Jericho a hand gesture to follow her. "Jer-Jericho… you've got to see all this," She insisted as she grabbed his wrist without waiting for an answer and dragged him off.

Jericho struggled to follow her energetic speed despite that she was just out of breath. He looked back while being dragged off across the dirt ground, giving Terra an apologetic but friendly good bye. Terra somberly twitched her hand back at him through folded arms as she blew strands of hair out of her visage. "Damn clever or not… the boy isn't mine," She mumbled as her hands tinged with a golden aura and a boulder behind her started to hover off the islands edge. "…yet." Her hand clenched tight in front of her demonic and spotting eyes, resulting in the rock to shatter into a fine powder in the air. She stalked after the two of them as they turned the corner to the front of the tower, leaving behind a small pile of dust and rubble behind her. With one last look back, she tossed her hair back and smiled proudly. "…Emphasis."

* * *

Jericho and Kole rounded the corner of the tower, only for Jericho to freeze in his tracks at the sight before him. Before him on the other side of the field stood the boys in mixed wears of different bikinis; some more 'flattering' then others. The boys looked down trot and embarrassed while Jericho held a fist over his mouth, muffling one of his soundless laughs while his shoulders shook in a failing attempt to hold it. Kid Flash flicked his eyes upward from the ground he was shamefully looking at to see Jericho and the laughing girls. _"I deserve it…"_ he admitted to himself, looking down at the spaghetti string two piece red bikini held tightly to his pail white skin.

With a solemn sigh, the boys started their shameful journey pass the girls and into the tower. The triumphant cheers and laughter of the girls nipped and scratched at the boys' backs and hearts as they walked into the tower. Jinx shook her head with a pleased smirk and she look to the girls. "Wish I brought my camera…" she stated, which made all the girls whip out different shapes and forms of cameras out seemingly no wear. Jinx herself swung a small disposable camera with joy. "…oh wait, I did!" she trailed off after the boys into the tower, disappearing into the dark doorway.

The girls gave a final few cheers and congratulations as they finally dispersed and went their own ways. Geo-Force kicked off from his chair and grabbed Rose by her shoulder without waiting for anything further or warning. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" She screamed as she flailed around under his pulling her.

"Sorry Rose, we can't wait if we're going to keep up with Ed," He informed her without a look back. Not waiting for any further explaining, she skidded to her feet and took his hand, taking the helm of being in front, dragging him along in exchange. Geo-Force sighed and shook his head as he was being hoisted across the field. _"Knew that would make her move…"_ he thought as they too disappeared into the building with the other girls and boys; leaving Jericho behind, who finally let out his empty laugh.

* * *

In the main living room, Robin sat brooding on the semi-circle couch; his chin resting just so on his folded hands. He grumbled to himself as he looked down at the blue bikini that was clasped to his body and seemed to be picked special for him considering the bat logo that was placed on the back of the lower half of the suit. "At least it's not as small as Flash's…" He groaned as he cupped his hands over his eyes in annoyance.

"I think… it looks quite, warm on you?" He heard from behind him, and from the broken English and soft tone, he knew who it was instantly.

With another groan, this one from embarrassment, he turned his head around and looked the orange skinned woman behind him in her eyes as she floated above the couch slightly. Shaking his head he slapped a fake smile on his face forcefully. "Not at all, Star… it's actually really chilly wearing it," he admitted, completely missing what she attempted to say.

She tilted her head in curiosity and drifted down onto the couch and sat down next to him; brushing her shoulder across his bare arm slightly. He flicked his head to the side to avoid her from seeing his blushing face. "If it's cold Robin… than, may I help you warm up?" She asked, holding her own embarrassment from escaping in her voice as she held a hand to her lips.

Robin blinked behind his black strip mask and nervously smiled to himself as he turned his head to look at her. "Uh, sounds—" Before he could finish, he felt his wind pipe being crushed as Starfire's arms stretched behind his neck and she pulled him into a firm hug. Letting a dry heave breath out, Starfire loosened her hold on him, giving him an apologetic smile. She then rested her head into the nook of his neck and shoulder blade, settling warmly into it. Robin looked down at her face as a smile crossed his lips; resulting in him putting an arm around her and resting his palm on her waist. As Starfire's eyes slid closed from comfort, Robin let out a slight chuckling sigh. _"Guess this day wasn't a complete waste of time…"_ he thought as his eyes closed, feeling the warmth of the woman cuddling up to him.

Peaking one eye open, Starfire smirked slightly. _"This was not at all a loss,"_ she muttered inwardly, closing her eye again and pulling her legs up onto the couch so she could snuggle deeper into the barely dressed boy.

* * *

Back in the workout room, Red Star picked up where he left off: beating the sand bag. Only now, he was not in his traditional green fur-lined uniform, but a military green swimsuit with the symbol of Russia printed on the left side of the top piece of the outfit. Laying kicks and punches one after the other into the flailing red sack, he laughed heartedly to himself and the yellow masked woman behind him. "I must admit, this is much easier to maneuver in—" he looked over his shoulder at Pantha who was patching him beat the bag. "—do not tell the other boys I said that?" Pantha laughed loudly with a slight roar and nodded at him.

"Of course not," she assured him as she got to her feet and walked over to him. Putting one hand on his shoulder, she guided him out of the way of the bag. "It's my turn to take a hit at this bag," She informed him as he shrugged and gestured her the go ahead.

Taking position in front of it, she cracked her neck and hands into a fist. "But I must warn you, it is much harder than—" he started to inform her, but was interrupted by her punching the bag with all her might, ripping it open at the bottom, which poured all the sand inside it instantly. With a cocky look to him, she folded her arms in front of her. Shaking his head with a smirk he laughed a little to himself. "Something tells me I won that arm wrestling game off the record…" He assumed, which made Pantha shrug and start to walk pass him.

"Maybe, or maybe I was playing with you," she purred in his ear as she passed him; stiffening his back and him taking a nervous gulp.

He turned his head around as she slipped out of the room smoothly. Lifting one eye brow up in curiosity for a moment, he dropped it to a devilish smile and brow wave. "Purr…" he let out then shook his head to dismiss his Kid Flash like thought. With it shaken off, he went off to the side of the room and continued his work out with reps using a one ton dumbbell.

* * *

Through the dimly lit halls of one of the many floors in the tower, a small green rodent scurried through the halls, lurking his head off from behind corners to check for anyone. Seeing no one down a familiar hall way, he scampered down it quickly. _"The longer I stay inhuman, and stay away from people, the less embarrassment and junk I'll have to face,"_ he explained to himself as he quickly entered a small ring of light under one of the few lights laminating the hall.

Before he could escape out of the light and further down the hall, a door directly in front of the light opened and a blue robed girl stepped out. Not seeing where she was stepping, seeing as there was little chance of anything to really look out for, her foot clamped down onto Beast Boy's little rat tail, forcing him to release a high pitched squeal. Raven lazily looked down and took note of the green rat under her. She released his tail and took a single step back. "Beast Boy? What are you doing wondering the—oh," She deduced, seeing that he was indeed a rat right now and not human; obviously. He looked up at her, getting onto his small rat paws and squeaked a plea to her. "Beast Boy… despite my displeasure of even being part of his whole fiasco, you still lost and have to own up to your punishment and end of the games deal," seeing no reason or way to fight her on it, he whistled a weak sigh and morphed slowly back into his human form. Turning back, his cloths reappeared same as his normal cloths, proving that yet again, his was also custom made. Similar to his normal uniform, his bikini was silver lined with purple as a base coloring. He looked down dejectedly as he readied himself for any laughter from the girl before him, even if it was Raven. But she made no sound but a slight 'humph' as she stepped closer to him. "It actually…" she started, her mouth slowly but surely turning into a genuine smile while her eyes scanned up and down the halls. "…doesn't look all that bad on you," her cheeks slightly blushed as she quickly flicked her hood over her head so Beast Boy couldn't see.

Beast Boy gasped in amazement and leaned down so he could look into Raven's hooded face. "Really, Rae? You're not doing that thing you always do to me, right?" Raven lifted her head slightly and Beast Boy noticed one of her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"You mean sarcasm?" she asked with a weak monotone.

"Yeah, that's it, you're not being sarcasm, right?" She sighed and shook her head.

"It's properly called sarcastic the way you tried phrasing it, and no, I'm being honest," she replied bluntly with calm eyes.

Beast Boy's eyes twinkled and he grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Rea! You're the best!" He cheered as he held her tight.

Her eyes widened in surprise with a slight gasp, but she slowly she patted his back and softened her eyes. "Uh, yeah, you're welcome… now please let go," she replied as her face flared red under her hood. Her fist curled lightly behind her back as her heart pounded gradually. _"…please don't let go,"_ she wanted to tell him, but only kept it inwardly.

Opposed to what Raven told him, he continued to hug her and hop up and down in joy. _"Hahaa…! Why am I so happy?"_ Beast Boy queered himself, but continued anyway with his over the top happiness on the outside.

* * *

Wandering the halls, hulling Geo-Force along behind her, Rose desperately looked down each hall for her red skinned target. "Any sight of him?" She asked as she yanked her partner further down the hall.

Shaking his head with a snicker, he dragged his heels across the ground as he was dragged carelessly down the hall. With a purse of her brows, his nose curled and he scowled slightly. "Hey Rose… do you smell gasoline?" He asked, forcing her to a halt.

She span on her heel as she released his hand so she could get face to face with her. "Which way is it coming from?" She ordered, putting her hands on his arms, shaking her viciously. Taking a whiff into the air, he tilted his head side to side, searching for a thicker layer of it. Finding it, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall to a small duel door elevator. "How long has this elevator been here?" Rose asked, looking it up and down in curiosity.

"They've always had it… just don't tell Jinx. She still thinks that they only have stairs here," he informed her with a chuckle.

With a curl to Geo-Force's nose, Kid Devil stepped out of the elevator with a smirk. "Really?" He asked, not really expecting an answer.

Rose looked him up and down as she studied his chiseled abs and muscles being exposed by his black bikini that stayed perfectly intact, despite his burning body burning at it. "You're looking… hot," She admitted, drooling slightly over the red skinned devil before her.

Taking his cue as that, Geo-Force departed from the two and back to the outside of the tower without a word except a slight sigh and snicker. "Eddie and Rose sitting in a tree—" He muttered as he exited earshot, or so he thought since they both heard him slightly.

Rose scratched the back of her neck and laughed nervously. "He's just—" She started, but was interrupted as she was scooped up off the ground and into Kid Devil's arms.

"I don't know about sitting in a tree… but we can sure as hell go on the roof and finish the rest of that thought," He cooed, smirking down at the single eyed girl who was blushing fiercely at his piercing yellow eyes.

"Fine by me," She welcomed, putting her legs into a fold as she settled into his burning hold. Not waiting for much else, he walked back into the elevator and tapped the top floor button and waited as the doors slid close, his and her lips smiling in devilish content.

* * *

For once in a long time, Kid Flash wasn't bolting off left and right through the island and tower. Instead, he stalked across the face of the island with his head hung, draping his red hair down over his soft sapphire eyes. "I know I was wrong… I know I was over confident… and I know I'm being an idiot saying this out loud because- knowing my luck- someone is probably listening to me," hearing a small set of dull footsteps behind him, he groaned and turned around to see his pail skinned, acrobatic friend. _"Worst of all, she heard..."_

Her eyes averted away from Kid Flash, while her hand was stroking across her other arm. "Did you… mean all that?" She asked, trying to cut to the chase.

Kid Flash stood dumbfound for a quick moment, then nodded at her. "Uh, yeah… I guess I was just being my usual stupid self today, huh?" He checked with her, forcing a smile across his face.

Her eyes sharpened at him as she stopped stroking her arm and took a few steps closer to him. "Yeah, you where. But the obvious aside, you still have one last thing to do today… unless you forgot," she retorted with a harsh and mocking tone.

Kid Flash groaned and started to walk pass her, cupping her hand on the way. "Yeah, I know… let's get this dance thing over with," he mumbled under his breath trying to pull her along with him.

Only to his surprise, she didn't budge an inch. He looked back surprised as she smiled playfully at him. Before he started to open his mouth to ask why she wasn't coming, she pulled herself close to him and brushed her index finger on his lips. "Don't call me soft… but I'm going to be a little lenient on you this time…" she informed her with a deviant smile. Taking a step back, she put her hand out to him in waiting. He looked at it dumbfound with wide eyes then at her friendly turned eyes. "Come on… show me the dance," She ordered him with a slight laugh to her tone.

He shook of his surprise and slapped on his 'charming' grin. "With no music?" Jinx sighed and grasped his hand before pulling him to her with annoyance.

"…Don't push it," She hissed as she glared into his eyes.

He looked down at her and put a hand on her hip while looking transfixed in her evil but kind eyes. "Alright… this time I won't," he admitted defeat before starting to guide her slowly through the dance steps, holding her close to his chest with a warm smile in his face.

_"This is better than winning…"_ they both thought as they started to dance more smoothly by the crashing waves on the shore in their back ground.

* * *

Hours later, the sun started to set and bathe the sky and water in a gold ember of dusk set in. The breeze gently wafted through the air as the Titans met atop the Tower in one giant huddle. Aside from Robin, who stood up in front of all of them with a serious look to his face in contrary to the bikini he wore. "Now… today, what have we learned?" He asked the Titans that stood below him.

"Girls are better than boys…" The boys groaned while the girls said it proudly.

He narrowed his eyes behind his mask and tapped his bare foot on the concrete flooring. "Try again…" He ordered then husky as he folded his arms in front of him.

They all sighed and mumbled before answering him: "Fighting about this kind of stuff is stupid…"

"And?" Robin gestured them to go on with a circular motion of one of his hands.

"And we should treat each other equally…" They answered in mixed monotones like a group of children at an assembly.

"And?" They talked amongst themselves in confusion at the second 'and'.

"And? And what? That's all we learned today," Kid Flash retorted as he stepped out of the large grouping of Titans.

Robin shook his head and looked to both Geo-Force and Rose, giving them the signal for them to take it. Nodding to him, they both stepped up to him and turned to the Titans. "You all may have learned a lesson… but there's still the matter of the bill…" Rose stated with her arms behind her back.

For the first time in awhile that day, everything became as quite as a grave, no one moving an inch except the three out in front of them. "…bill?" Kid Flash asked, breaking the silence.

As if waiting for someone to say that, Geo-Force immediately whipped out a small note book and flipped it open. "Yes… several counts of destruction of public and privet property, the crushing of two cars, exploding a series of cars, whip lashing brought onto people by explosive gusts of wind, water damage done on the outer coast of the city…" Geo-Force listed off to an awe struck crowed. "…a pizza that Kid Flash didn't pay for, the food Kid Flash ordered for the eating challenge, the glass Super Boy broke when he did the shot put, repairs for the plumbing back up from all the bathroom use during the course of the eating challenge…" The Titan's remained speechless while Geo-Force reviewed the note book as Rose and Robin shook their heads in disappointment.

"Heh… is that all?" Kid Flash asked with a crack to his voice and a worried twitch to his eyes despite his efforts to smile calmly.

"No… we also have to pay for moving fees and shipping due to people moving away from this city… _that'_s all," he corrected Kid Flash with a matter-of-fact tone.

The island of Titan's Tower grew loud with protest and over the top groaning of exasperation. Everyone started to storm off or fly away in aggravation and annoyance from the newest turn of events. Robin cleared his throat loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "What have we learned?" He asked one last time with a calm domineer face.

The Titan's looked to each other before they all turned to Robin with narrowed eyes. "We're not listening to Kid Flash again," they responded hatful before going off in their own ways.

Robin nodded with a proud smile. "Right."

**

* * *

**

There you have it, it's all over… for now lol. None the less… READ, REVIEW, and VOTE… Hope you enjoyed all this story, and I pray that you laughed during some of this. See you later in more of my stories.

**-See you in the big times**

**~Overlord-Flinx**


End file.
